The Hatter's Madness
by jackalope21
Summary: I found a better title! Yay!. i don't want to give too much away just yet, but there will be summaries inside. The Tim Burton version. And there will be lots of the Hatter. Rating might change later.
1. The Hatter Left Behind

**Very, very short but it sounded good by itself. I saw the movie last night and OH MY GOD! I was in awe of its fantabulousity! That's right, i made up a word! I suggest you all use it. But I don't want to give a detailed summary yet, that with be in Chapter 3. Let me know what you think! thanks a bunch!**

**Chapter 1: The Hatter Left Behind**

The Hatter sat for the hundredth time at the head of his rickety tea table, his foot prints from Alice's last visit still showing in some of the cake that had _yet_ to be removed. His eyes stared blankly into the nothingness around him as he strained his ears to hear either her footsteps or the White Rabbit's. Neither came. To anyone who cared to look, he appeared to be a statue, his stoic exterior hiding the true madness within, the madness that threatened to consume him, the madness of loosing Alice. Periodically, the Door Mouse and March Hare would notice his eyes shift to a burnt orange, brown, or even a nearly bright red before fading back to their green, without so much as a single word being spoken, all of which were signs that he was truly losing his mind.

He could still see her, clear as day before him, her blonde curls waving in the slight breeze of the battlefield, a smile touching her lips as she looked at him with an adoration he couldn't remember anyone showing him before. _Him _of all people. She wasn't the same little girl as before, the same scared yet adventurous six years old she had been. She was a woman, a beautiful, wonderful woman that had saved his world and brought him out of his maddening delirium more than once. She was Alice, his Alice. His heart had been taken with her when she left, ripped from his chest as she disappeared into a puff of smoke before him. He had asked her to stay in their perfect world of insanity but she simply refused as politely as she could. He knew she wasn't meant for Underland, not truly. She was destined to change and mold her own world, not fall into theirs.

"Tea?"

The kind voice brought the Hatter out of his stupor. His eyes searched around for the lighthearted source to find the Door Mouse sitting on the table in front of him with a cup, a smile on her face. He grinned kindly to her as he took the cup, thrusting multiple cubes of sugar to the point he had begun to build a structure out of the liquid.

"Tea." He replied with a halfhearted answer.


	2. Memories of Things Passed

**Okay, now the next chapter will have a summary. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Chapter 2: Memories of Things Passed  
**

"Hurry up child!" the young woman's mother shouted from the downstairs entryway. "We have a very important date."

"We're late, we're late. For a very important date." She mocked under her breath as she grabbed her bag and pulled on her white lace gloves.

Alice rolled her eyes as she rushed. She hated impatience and being late but there were sometimes when you had to be more of a child. Her hand came to her arm as she fingered the scars she had left. It was the only sign she had that everything had not been a dream. A smile graced her face as she remembered everyone she had left behind, Ches, the White Rabbit, and the Hatter.

A tear welled in her eye before breaking free when she blinked, Hatter. She missed him terribly, his wide toothed smile, his large green eyes, his wondrous hats. The pain on his face when she left, and when she had told him he was nothing more than a dream broke her heart. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to forget about it as her brow furrowed. She wished she could return but if she did, she knew she wouldn't come back to her reality. The lure of the people, places and things in Wonderland were too much for her and she would never want to see the heart break on the Hatter's face if she told him goodbye for a third time.

They were still in her dreams though, seeing her every night when she closed her eyes. They were no longer nightmares, and hadn't been since she had returned. She enjoyed them, wishing for them and never wanting to wake. It was the one place she could see them forever. She was always the same Alice in her dreams, sitting at the tea table with the Hare, Hatter and Mouse, or another one when she was inside the Red Queen's castle. They all varied, but each one was as special as the last.

Heavy footfalls went unnoticed behind her as she remained in her own world. Thinking of everything and forgetting what she was to do that day. She missed them so much; she would wake with tears in her eyes, silently crying in her dreams. She wanted to go back, but knew it was impossible. If anything, she was too old. Last time she was nineteen, and since then a few years had passed.

"Are you alright mother?"

Alice turned around and saw the person who had spoken, her daughter Olivia. The young woman looked so much like her father with long, nearly black hair that seemed to shine blue in the sun. She had her mother's light skin though, and delicate features, but again, her father's bright green eyes. She was standing there, looking at Alice as though she were insane; wearing the pale purple dress that resembled her mother's blue with its fragile lace and tailored lines.

Alice smiled to her daughter as she came to a halt on the last step, Alice's old white lace gloves on her hands, a book bag around her shoulder. Life had greatly changed since her time in Wonderland.

"Just day dreaming." She replied sweetly.


	3. A Look at the Dreamers

**Okay, so now ya know Alice has a daughter. I didn't want to give too much away he first time cause I kind of liked the way it came out in the story and I didn't want to ruin it with an early explanation. But thank you for the reviews. You totally rock. And here's more. The chapters will more or less be about this long, not likely as short as the first two. Here you are!**

**Chapter 3: A Look at the Dreamers  
**

The two women rode in their carriage to the park. There was no important date to keep, no business people, or school masters to see, only a date under the same ancient tree they always had. When they finally came to a stop, the two young women exited the carriage and headed towards the tree at the top of the hill.

"Mum, did you remember your pencils?"

"Oh." Alice sighed, digging through her own satchel and groaning when she had. "Thank you for reminding me darling. I'll be back in a moment."

The young woman smiled at her sometimes scatter brained mother and took her seat atop the lowest, thick branch. She would sit here every Saturday, her mother kneeling against the tree trunk as she painted and drew. This was their quality time together whenever Alice wasn't working or her father was home. She enjoyed it, looking forward to every Saturday. A smile crept across her lips before a flash of something caught her attention.

Alice trekked back up the familiar tree with her pencils in hand in time to see her daughter walking around it as though she were lost or had simply dropped something herself. A smile tugged at the corners of the woman's mouth as she slowed her pace, wondering what the young girl was doing.

"What on Earth is the matter with you?" Alice laughed.

"Huh?"

Her daughter looked up at her as though she hadn't heard her before scratching her head and glancing around once more.

"I thought I saw a rabbit." She said with a shrug. "A little white one, but he was… never mind." She smiled, dismissing it as though it were nothing.

Alice on the other hand felt a twinge of sorrow at the mention of the White Rabbit. She pushed the feeling to the back as her daughter leaped onto her perch, her leg dangling off the edge as usual, her light purple dress swaying gently as she swung her leg and gathered her notebook and pen.

"When are you going to let me read your poems?" Alice asked as she took her familiar spot and grabbed her own things.

"When you let me see your drawings I suppose." She teased, knowing her mother showed them to no one, Olivia the same with her poems.

"If you would like, I could show you the one I'm working on now?" Alice said with a smile, her eye brow cocked.

"No." her daughter said with an embarrassed tone.

Alice knew the young girl wouldn't let her read the scribbles in her notebook; she never let anyone touch it, let alone read from it.

"Are you embarrassed of what you write?" Alice asked curiously.

"No." she sighed. "It's just, you'll think I'm a child, or mad."

"Why do you say that?" Alice laughed.

"Mother, I'm nearly seventeen." She sighed. "I shouldn't be writing these things."

"What is the matter with them?"

"Nothing. But, a young woman shouldn't be writing of fantastic creatures that aren't real."

Alice laughed at the suddenly proper tone her daughter used, the young woman doing the same. She was grateful Olivia was not like the others her age. She would see things differently; see them as Alice had when she was a child.

"Please?" Alice said with a mocking begging tone. "I'll let you see my work. See."

The young woman in the tree leaned over and saw what her mother was showing her. Alice pulled back the page she was working on now and flipped through the book to the beginning.

The first picture was of a beautiful white castle, trees with glorious flowers decorating the sides of the road to the castle's gate. Her mother was talented; there was no other way to say it. The sun in the picture seemed to reflect off of the white building, making it look as though it was glowing.

The next one of a cat with brilliantly colored fur and eyes, a wide grin gracing his face. He made Olivia smile. She had always wondered what it would be like it a cat could smile, and her mother seemed to capture it well. But there was a problem. Only his face and forearms were finished, the arms draped over one another as he smiled, but the remainder of his body was nothing more then mist. She thought for a moment it was intentional before thinking that would be ridiculous. Her mother most likely hadn't finished it yet.

Alice saw the intent look on her daughter's face as she turned the page. The next was a portrait of a beautiful young woman. Deep brown eyes show at her and despite their darkness, they were warm and kind. A smile tugged at her darkly painted lips, her nearly white hair pulled back from her face so you could better see her angelic features. A silver crown adorned the top of the young woman's perfect head; the part of her clothing that was visible was elaborate and stunning. She was a queen, something that was more than obvious by the sheer amount of authority she had been drawn with.

Again, her mother turned the page, smiling as her daughter began to climb slowly from the tree to better see the sketches and paintings. The next was a picture of a woman in red. The sheer size of her head made the young woman gasp, her hand covering her mouth. Alice laughed slightly to herself. This woman looked nowhere near as regal as the first. She looked more like a hurt, spoiled child. Her head was bulbous, her brilliant red hair only adding to the absurdity of it, and her expression simple making the young woman laugh.

Her mother smiled before flipping the page to the picture she had been working on. There was the outline of a man with wild hair, standing with a fantastic hat on his head and curious clothing. He was completely outlined but there was little of him that had been colored in, all save his face and hat were blank. He had wonderfully mad hair of the brightest orange, and eyebrows to match. His face was pale but there were areas, like the ones under his eyes that had a purple hue to them. Then there were his eyes. He had brilliant, green, wild looking eyes that somehow seemed kind despite appearing utterly lost in his own world.

"They're beautiful mother." She smiled.

"Thank you." Alice smiled to the young woman. "Now, how about yours?"

The young woman sighed to herself, not wanting her mother to have her committed when she was done reading her poetry, but knew she never would. Her mother wasn't like other people, she understood her, and she was just like her. The young woman reached up and grabbed her notebook before reluctantly handing it to her mother. Alice took it with a smile before opening it.

Alice read the first poem, though short, and smiled. Her daughter had a wonderful imagination, something that she would envy from time to time. She seemed to create worlds on her own that were perfect, where up was down, night was day. There it was again, that twinge of sorrow. She missed the glorious lunacy that was Wonderland.

But as she flipped to another one, she couldn't help but realize how familiar it sounded. Her eyes narrowed as she read the poem without her knowledge. She stared judgmentally at the words written before her and felt her heart begin to beat rapidly.

_The caterpillar speaks to her,_

_As though she were a child._

_Tells her who she's meant to be,_

_And that she'll tame the wild._

_She is the only champion,_

_That's meant to save their world._

_But only just the other day,_

_She was a normal girl._

_Tea rains down, and dances start,_

_To celebrate their win._

_But now is time to go home,_

_And wait to dream again._

"Where did you learn this?" Alice asked when she was finished with the short poem.

"Learn?"

"What made you write this?"

The quizzical look on her mother's face was mistaken for disappointment. The young woman snatched the notebook from her mother's hands and ran. Alice stood abruptly and chased after her.

"Olivia wait!" she yelled as she took chase.

Alice watched whiffs of her daughter's dress pass through trees as she ran and she was more than capable of hearing her cry. She chased as determined as she could be until her daughter finally slipped from her sight. Fear took hold of Alice as she slowed her pace, screaming her daughter's name and listening for anything.

As she made her way through the dense trees, Alice heard sniffling not too far from where she was standing. Quieting her heavy breathing and heart, the young woman followed it. As she rounded one particularly large tree, Alice spotted Olivia sitting at it's base, crying as she held her notebook to her chest.

"Oh Olivia," she whispered as she knelt by her daughter's side. "I'm sorry."

The young woman held her daughter to her chest, lightly petting her nearly ebony locks. She looked so much like her father.

"I knew you'd think I was mad." She cried lightly.

"That's not it at all darling." Alice whispered in a sweet voice. "I was simply curious."

"It was a dream I had." She muttered, pulling away from her mother to wipe the tears from her cheeks with the back of her hand. "It was spotty but it was the most wonderful dream I ever had. There were bright colors everywhere and smiling faces. It seemed so nice."

"Are you sure it was a dream?" she asked, curious if her daughter had magically found the rabbit hole.

"Well, yes." She answered. "I awoke in bed, so I would think so."

Alice smiled at her, nudging her slightly for being sarcastic. Her own mother would have swatted her for it but she was never that anal about expressing one's self.

"Well then, it sounds like it was lovely." She told the young girl sweetly.

"It was. i just wish I could remember more of it than just flashes." Olivia smiled. "I'm sorry I ran off like a child."

"Don't be. Come now, we have some time to spend with the tree before your father gets home from work."

The young woman stood, grasping her daughter by the hand as the two made their way back to their perfect spot. The sun, it seemed, was against them, setting sooner than they had hoped. Gathering their things, the two women made their way back to the carriage and home.

Olivia lay in her bed that night, thinking about how foolish she had acted and how wonderful her mother's drawings were. She wished things like that were real. She wished she would someday see a world where animals could talk to you; the people were always friendly, or even a bit bonkers, where places like the castle her mother had drawn were real. But she knew better. She knew there wasn't a utopia like that and if she wanted it, she would have to make it herself.


	4. Wonderland Comes Calling

**Chapter 4: Wonderland Comes Calling**

Alice awoke the next morning to the bright sun shining through her windows. She stretched, smiling at the wonderful dream she had just had. The smile however faded when the bed next to her was empty. James, her husband, worked so much, she might as well move a bed into the study for him. She rolled her eyes before hearing something in the background.

Alice's head shot to the side in time to see her curtains wave in a breeze that wasn't there. Her brow furrowed as she stood, gathering her robe from the foot of the bed and pulling it on as she walked closer to the disturbance. Slowly, her hand pulled the thick curtain back to examine it. There was no sign that the fabric would have been able to move on its own.

"Curious." She whispered to herself as she heard another shuffle.

Quickly turning, Alice saw something she had never thought she would see again. There, sitting on her bed in the same spot she had just occupied, was a little White Rabbit in a waistcoat. Her heart leapt at the sight of her old friend.

Quickly, Alice ran forward, grabbing the small, fluffy animal in her arms and holding him tightly as she did. There was no hiding how happy she was at this moment in time.

"Mr. Rabbit." She smiled, hugging him tightly. "It has been so long. Oh I have missed you."

"Alice?" White Rabbit asked through choked breath.

The young woman smiled and set him down, kneeling so she was almost eye level with him.

"Hello again. It truly has been too long." She smiled before realizing he was in her world. "But, why are you here? And in my bed no less?"

"Is that really you Alice? You've gotten so…" he hesitated as he examined her. "You look different."

She frowned slightly, knowing he meant 'old' instead.

"Yes, it's me." She replied with less enthusiasm.

"Oh!" he chimed, jumping and fidgeting slightly. "Good, good. Alice, do you have a daughter? Tell me is not true…"

She noticed him wince slightly as though the answer might harm him. Her eyes were wide with slight shock as she nodded. She found it hard to believe that he would come all this way to ask her if she had a daughter.

"Well, yes." She answered. "Olivia. Why?"

"Oh no!" he declared, throwing his arms in the air as he hopped around, stomping his feet. "She's in danger, we have to find her."

"What? Why? What's the matter?"

Alice felt her blood chill as she ran to her daughter's room and threw the door open. There, in the bed, was nothing. The thick blankets had been thrown back and her little girl was missing.

"The Red Queen." He said in a hushed tone, as though she would leap from out of nowhere to grab him.

**Dun-dun-duuuuu!!!! Thank you to all of you that have added this story and reviewed. You are much appreciated!!!**


	5. The Mother's Past and Daughter's Future

**Chapter 5: The Mother's Past and Daughter's Future**

The young woman felt cold hands clamp around her mouth. Her eyes shot open in time to see a cloth being thrown over them. She moved and jerked as much as possible to escape from the arms that were holding her only to be conked and the back of the head. She fell limp and back into her slumber.

Jostling roused her. Olivia cringed internally at the boney shoulder that was digging into her stomach but remained silent. If she had any chance of escaping, she was going to have to wait for the prime moment to do it. Right now, all she could do was wait, and try to better assess her situation.

She could feel something digging into her wrists, though it was loosely tied, most likely from not being able to do it well. She smiled at herself as she pulled them slightly apart, feeling the rope give just enough. Olive then moved her ankles. Nothing. They moved freely. What was this? Their first kidnapping? Idiots…

She knew she should have been more afraid but when things like this were so ridiculous, she wondered how they got anything done at all.

"Time to rest." One of the male voices growled loudly, his gravelly voice a bit alerting to her.

"Queen says we gots to get her there now." The other pleaded as though he were terrified. His English was horrible and almost made the young woman cringe.

"Queenie can wait." He grumbled, tossing the young woman off his shoulders. "I gots to carry her and I want to rest."

"Fine, fine." The other whispered, fearing being over heard by someone or something. "Sleep for a bit. Wake soon enough."

'_What was with the way these people spoke?'_ Olivia wondered to herself. It was as though they were unable to form complete sentences or were just slightly insane.

The young woman ignored the pain in her hip from being dropped violently to the ground and simply lay there as though she were still unconscious. This was the best thing for her to do for the moment.

An eternity passed before she heard snoring. Slowly, Olivia moved, only enough to make it look like she was doing so in her sleep, to try and see if they would notice. Nothing. This time she moved her hands to her face and pulled the piece of fabric back enough to see the two hulks sleeping on the ground. She fought the urge to hit them for taking her and pulled the blindfold from her face and stood, beginning to slowly make her way away from them before turning into a full blown run.

Olivia pulled at her restraints as she ran through the darkened forest, recognizing nothing as she tried to put as much distance between her and the two idiots that had taken her. She thought, if she ran far enough, fast enough, she would finally see something she would recognize, something that would tell her where she was. Nothing.

She looked behind her as she ran, to see if she was being followed, only to hit something, hard. The sheer amount of speed she had gathered and the force at which she hit the object sent the young woman flying forward, landing painfully on the ground. Olivia looked up, her hand holding her head as she tried to see what she had hit. A root. A thick black root hung out of the dirt ground and seemed as though it was taunting her. She must have caught her barefoot under it and launched herself forward.

She groaned to herself, angry for doing something so stupid as she glanced down to her night gown. It was ruined, completely now, covered in dirt and debris. She did the best she could to swat it away but there was no point. Rolling her eyes, the young woman began to walk down the darkened paths, the sun just only starting to rise.

But as the sun began to rise, she suddenly realized, these were not the woods she had grown up in. This wasn't anything she had ever seen before in her life. The trees seemed to twist and turn in every which way, in ways trees shouldn't be able to grow. The leaves and flowers seemed so bright and vibrant, so unusual and new.

The fear of being lost or abducted was short lived, soon replaced with amazement and wonder. Everything was so tall, every tree, every plant, simply everything seemed to tower over her. It was gloriously beautiful. A smile tugged at her face as she continued her walk down the increasingly brightening pathway, her breath taken away in sheer awe.

As she walked through the forests, slightly wondering why she wasn't afraid, the young woman heard a light humming behind her. Thinking the two men had found her missing, she ducked quickly behind a tree. She stayed in her spot, waiting for the humming to get louder or disappear. Finally it had faded. Turning to peek around the edge of the tree, Olivia saw nothing and breathed a sigh of relief. When she turned to face forward, the young woman let out a yelp of surprise.

Before her, were nothing more than brilliant turquoise orbs with slits as pupils and a wide toothed grin, floating in midair. She stood, completely gob smacked at the sight before her as a wispy mist formed and from the mist, the body of a cat, bright blue, purple and various other colored fur. He was floating in midair, smiling widely at her as though there was an internal joke she hadn't been let in on. But it was while she stared at him, she realized he was familiar. This was the cat from her mother's sketches.

Olivia sighed heavily, rolling her eyes. She was dreaming. She was still unconscious and dreaming, or she had fabricated the entire thing. Both were possible she assumed. That was why everything seemed so wonderful and other worldly, why the cat was not only smiling but humming, floating and had appeared from nowhere. This was all a dream.

"Hello." She said kindly, thinking it rude, dream or otherwise, to not say something.

"You don't look the same my dear Alice." The cat said in a cool voice, floating and hovering as he moved around her. "Then again, perhaps you aren't the real Alice. Did the Rabbit bring down another one?"

"Alice?" Olivia asked in confusion. "My mother's name is Alice."

"Mother?" he asked with slight wide eyes in shock before settling. "Really? How interesting."

The young woman narrowed her eyes slightly as she stared at the figment of her imagination. Why was he asking about her mother? How odd… Then again, he was her drawing after all so perhaps it wasn't too strange for him to be asking about her.

"Then who are you?" he asked, swaying in the air until he was over her right shoulder, his tail lapping at her back.

"Olivia." She replied, still watching him carefully.

"Really… how interesting."

"Why do you keep saying that?"

"Because that is what it is. I wouldn't say it unless it was what it was which it is, so there you are." He replied matter-of-factly. "I see you didn't drink the potion."

"Potion?" she asked under her breath.

Before answering, the feline disappeared completely. The young woman rolled her eyes, wondering if her previous assessment of her going insane was right before walking on down the path. As she did, letting her mind take in the surroundings once more, the cat appeared before her, lying on his back as he stared at her face.

"Yes, the potion." He smiled as she jumped.

"I didn't see any potion." She answered. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, you are the same size I assume, though a bit shorter than the real Alice."

"Real Alice? I'm not even claiming to be _an_ Alice. My name is Olivia."

"Interesting…" he chuckled before his tail began to disappear. "You must be the one the Red Queen wishes to keep."

"Red Queen?" she mumbled to herself, the familiarity of the term sounding loudly to her, before speaking up. "Is that the one the two that grabbed me were talking about?"

"Someone took you?" he asked slightly surprised as his shoulders began to fade. "How interesting…"

Before Olivia could scold him for repeating the same couple of words, the feline once more disappeared, his eyes and mouth finally fading into nothingness. She stood there, her arms crossed in front of her body as she waited for him to reappear, refusing to let him frighten her as much as he had before. But after a few moments, the cat stayed gone and she began to walk once more. Where ever she was, the young woman knew she didn't need to stay put. If the men she had left behind were real, they would realize she was gone soon.


	6. Alice's Return

**Okay, kinda short... That's why it's buddy will be up next. lol. Thank you to all of you that have commented, read, added to alerts and favorites. It makes me so happy. Leave more reviews so I know what to do. :) Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Alice Returns  
**

"Where is she?" Alice asked scared.

The White Rabbit jumped at the shrill tone of her usually delicate voice.

"They must have grabbed her already." He told her, hopping into the room and onto the large bed.

She watched as he moved around, flipping the blankets over and over as though she were going to pop out from under a flat sheet and yell 'surprise!'. Then again, in their world, it would be possible.

"Why would she do this?" Alice finally asked, her voice calmer than before.

"The Red Queen has an evil plan." The rabbit replied as he hopped back down. "Come, we must get her before the Mad Woman gets a hold of her."

"Why? What will she do?" Alice asked, not even having to really ask.

But once the words left her mouth, the young woman heard the familiar screech of the big-headed woman. _'Off with her head!'_ echoed as though it had been yelled right here. The familiarity of the voice made her cringe; all the more with the fact it would be aimed at her daughter if she found her.

Without another word to the small rabbit, Alice ran into her room and quickly shed her night gown, throwing a dress on over it. As she grabbed a pair of shoes, the young woman quickly placed them on, and had already begun to lace them up when the White Rabbit came into her room.

He stared at her determined face, his small paw holding the door jamb as his little nose twitched. He simply watched and waited for her to finish before jumping into action. Soon, Alice pulled the laces tight and stood.

"Let's go."

It was in that flash that the White Rabbit saw glimpses of the champion that Alice had become, almost twenty years ago. He smiled slightly as he leapt up, leading the way out of her house and to the rabbit hole.

"Why did she take Olivia?" Alice finally asked as she followed the quick bunny.

"To hurt you Miss." He said through labored breaths as he avoided a low bush. "She has been plotting for years to get back at you for killing her Jabberwocky and taking her throne. She has never forgiven."

"But I thought the White Queen banished her to Outerland?"

"She did." He answered as he took a sharp corner, their tree in the distance. "But the Red Queen doesn't let much go for too long."

Alice groaned to herself, part of her wishing she would have told her daughter the truth about things like this. But maybe, just maybe, she would remember the stories Alice had told her as a child.

She smiled to herself as she knelt over the familiar hole, the one she now remembered vividly falling down. Yes, she would remember the stories Alice had told her and she will be safe. She will know to find the Hatter, the White Queen and Ches. She'll be safe until Alice gets there.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman leaned forward and fell through the hole under the tree, the Rabbit close behind.


	7. The Cat, The Hatter, and The Hare

**Chapter 7: The Cat, The Hatter, and the Hare**

"What am I going to do now?" Olivia thought as she sat on a rather large mushroom cap.

Perhaps the size should have bothered her, that she was more than capable of sitting on the top of a toadstool and have enough room for at least one more, but she was beginning to wonder whether or not she would wake from this dream this time, or if she were destined to remain here. Staying would have been fine, if she had a friend anywhere to be seen. Anything would help at this point. Despite the beautiful nature of the place around her, and that it felt unusually comforting, she was alone. If only there was a familiar face.

"I see you have survived thus far." A cool voice finally said. "Though you are beginning to become like the rest of us."

She looked around, trying to see where the mist would form, and the cat would appear. She didn't have to look far. Above her on a low hanging branch, the familiar eyes and smile began to shine. Perhaps she was more comfortable alone.

"Speaking to one's self in a sign of madness."

"If you're here to hear it, then I'm not alone, therefore not speaking to myself." She countered.

"Hm." He smiled.

"What do you want?" she huffed, her chin resting in her palms, her elbows on her knees.

"Oh come now." He said, his velvety voice not sounding one iota of insulted. "That's not very nice daughter of Alice."

"My name is Olivia." She grumbled.

"So you said."

"Then call me that."

"Why should I?" he asked, rolling over to his side and propping his head up on his hand as though he were human.

"Because it's my name." she replied with a cocked brow.

"Again, you said that. But why should I call you your name when you never call me by mine?"

She opened her mouth to speak, only to realize she didn't know his name.

"Well what is it?"

"I don't think I should tell you." He answered, his body slowly fading. "I much more prefer calling you daughter of Alice."

"Olivia's shorter." She replied rudely.

"Shorter isn't always better." He taunted before vanishing from her sight.

The young woman couldn't help herself and stuck her tongue out at the vacant spot on the tree limb. She didn't know if he was there to see it, but she felt a little better. Rolling her eyes, Olivia finally stood from her spot, her feet black with the dirt she had been trampling over on her journey. She was thoroughly lost and the only thing to do, was walk in a straight line.

One foot in front of the other was how it was with her for a while before she decided to keep her mind busy. The plants around her seemed familiar, like the glimpses of her scenes she had in her dreams. But the cat, that cat was bothering her. Most would be disturbed by the feline's colors, his smile, the fact he could talk, and disappear, but that wasn't the thing that troubled her. What was the name her mother had given the creature in her drawing? Chester… No. Chess? That seemed more fitting but if that was it, it was short for something.

"Cheshire Cat." She muttered.

"Yes?" the voice replied once more.

Olivia glanced around and saw a willowy figure in front of her, flying towards her as the head alone of the feline she had been speaking to formed.

"You called for me?"

"Have you been following me?" she asked with a cocked brow.

"No." he smiled. "But I would be lying to say you weren't interesting daughter of Alice."

"You said you would call me Olivia if I guessed your name."

"No. I asked why I should call you by yours when you never called me by mine."

"But I just did."

"You stated what I was, not my name."

This was infuriating and she was losing her patience.

"Are you completely mad Chess?" she spat out.

"Completely? No." he said as his head swayed from side to side. "Not like the Mad Hatter, or March Hare."

"But I'm guessing not far off." She mumbled.

"I can hear you, you know." He said with a raised brow.

Olivia felt heat rise in her cheeks and knew she was blushing. Apparently despite the feline's very 'un-catlike' features, he still had heightened hearing.

"I'm sorry." She replied. "I'm just a little confused."

She stood there, thinking about all she had seen from her mother's drawings and that she had guessed the creature's name right only to remember what he had said about the Mad Hatter and March Hare. Her mother had told her stories about the two of them, and the Cheshire Cat as well. What were they again? It had been nearly ten years since her mother had told her any kind of bed time story, so the clarity of them was a bit fuzzy.

"Are… are they anywhere around here?" she asked finally.

"The Hare and the Hatter?" Chess asked with a coy smile. "Hmmm…"

She watched him think about it, though she knew she was being toyed with. She could tell he knew where they were and was only making it seem as though he didn't.

"Perhaps." He finally said.

"Either you do or you don't." she said shortly, her hands coming to her hips.

"Not true. I could know where I thought they were, but not where they are now. So in truth, I might know where they are, but maybe not."

Her mouth opened slightly at the sheer absurdity that came from the cat's mouth. Was it wrong that it made sense?

"Where do you think they are?" she asked. Perhaps to be specific, you have to be vague.

"Having tea by the Mill of course." He laughed before vanishing once more.

'_If the phrase of course is in the sentence, then you knew where they were from the start you daft cat.'_ She thought to herself.

But still, it was better than nothing. She remembered from her mother's stories, that the March Hare threw things a lot, the items ranging from teapots to scones, and the Mad Hatter was a dear friend. She had told Olivia of him helping her when she had come to Wonderland once before, helped him escape the evil Red Queen. She had always said he was a bit off, and seemed to switch between being English and Scottish at the drop of a hat, but he was a good man to have on your side.

Perhaps they would help her, if anything help her wake herself up. She still wasn't sure what was going on, or why she had come here, but her mother always spoke so highly of the people here, even the annoying cat. She rolled her eyes before getting her mind straight. She had to find a mill. What kind of mill, she had no clue, but a mill none-the-less. If she was going to find them, she had to do it before the sun set. There were a few hours left of daylight, but the sooner the better.

As she walked through the woods, she noticed them begin to become sparse. The trees were becoming fewer and fewer as she walked and knew she was coming towards the end. Olivia breathed deep as the tree line came into focus, and something else. There, barely visible above the trees, was the broken arm to something. The young woman narrowed her eyes as she cut through the foliage, diverting from the path she had been on to better see the structure. When she reached the end of the forest, she saw it.

It was a broken down, century old, Wind Mill. The arms were broken and tattered, falling to the side with the fabric between them that used to catch the wind, let it flow pass it effortlessly. It looked haunted almost, that it would be the prime space for spirits to rest when they died. The fact it was the middle of the day held no sway with the massive building. She felt the chill of it run through her body. Was this the Mill the cat…

Before she could finish her thought, the young woman heard the shatter of a cup on the other side. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she cocked her head to the side and began to cautiously walk around the base of the building, making sure to avoid anything that would cut her feet.

"We need more tea!" a shrill voice screamed before there was another crash of porcelain.

'_How do you expect to have tea with nothing to drink it in?_' Olivia thought to herself.

Cautiously, mostly to avoid being hit by anything that was tossed, the young woman crept closer to the building before peeking around the edge. A long, ragged looking table was stretched out. Perhaps, judging by the strange shape of the table clothes she could see, it was a few different tables pushed together.

Sitting with his back to her was a man with crazy orange hair, a beautifully crafted top hat resting neatly on top of it all as though to keep it under control. To the man's right was a mad looking rabbit with brown fur and gnarled teeth. He was twitching as though he was being shocked with small bolts of electricity and not bothering to do anything about it. His eyes twitched as he took a large bite of a scone before throwing it at something. But all the while, the man with the orange hair remained motionless, even after being nearly hit with another tea cup. Instead, it ruffled a few hairs before landing with a shattering crash against the stucco wall she was leaning behind. Olivia yelped when it broke near her head.

"Intruder!" the March Hare screamed.

The young woman stepped away from the building and nearly stumbled when she did. In the instant she had been seen, the man that had remained motionless seemed to spring to life. His head shot to her, the brim of his hat hiding anything she would have normally been able to see. But something about it frightened her.

Olivia abruptly turned and ran. She dove back into the forest and tried her best to run, hearing the foot falls of the man behind her. He was closing in on her and she knew it. She tried to push herself further, to run harder but without shoes, it was difficult. Tree bark and rocks dug into her feet as she ran but when she tried to glance behind her, Olivia should have known better. Again, as though the trees were plotting against her, the young girl's foot caught on something and she plummeted forward.

She felt her shoulder hit the ground hard as she tucked in and rolled before coming to a stop. Olivia groaned, irritated that she had done the same thing twice. But as she wondered if she had lost the man behind her or if she had truly hurt herself, something leapt on top of her. The young woman's eyes shot open and kneeling over her, his arms planted on either side of her head, his body pinning her to the ground, was a man with white skin, purple bags under his eyes and bright orange orbs.

Fear gripped her tightly as she stared into the unusual colored eyes, anger and rage seeming to be the cause. He stared at her coldly, refusing to let her up.

"Yer tha one they send ta kill us. Bring me their heads!, the bloody queen cries, and orders shall be followed or everyone dies." He growled his voice a thick Scottish accent, the words sounding as though he sung them before suddenly, his eyes shifted to a bright, calming green. "I made a rhyme!"

He laughed happily at his small joke before noticing he was on top of the young woman. He looked at her through white eye lashes and examined the situation before staring at her with a questioning glance.

"Why are you on the ground?" he asked kindly as though he was extremely curious and slightly worried she may have fallen.

The fear was still lapping inside her body, but it was beginning to become squelched by confusion. Was he joking? Did he really just ask why she was on the ground while he was lying on top of her? Was he stark raving, absolutely, completely…

"Mad… Hatter." She whispered. "You're the Mad Hatter."

"Why yes." He chimed happily as he smiled the wide toothed smile that Olivia recognized. He was another of her mother's portraits. "Do I know you?"

"Ah, so you have met."

Olivia scowled at the voice. That damn cat.

"Hello Chess." The Hatter exclaimed, making no motion to get off of the young woman.

"Hello Hatter." The cat replied as he came walking up to the young woman on the dirty ground, appearing more and more as he did. She glared at him. "Today seems to not be your day daughter of Alice. Though, you have found the Hatter."

The Hatter's eyes went from the cat to the young woman he was still hovering over and examined her. He was confused again; she could see it, as he stared at her.

"Daughter?" he whispered, his expression seeming to have gone from curious to hurt.

"Olivia." She told him quietly, wondering when he planned on moving.

The Hatter looked to Chess with the same sad expression.

"_The_ Alice? Kingsley?" he asked in the same sad tone.

The Cheshire cat nodded with his smile faltering slightly.

"How do you know my mother's name?" she whispered again.

"She is your mother?" he asked again, though she could tell he knew the answer. "She has a daughter. You're the daughter. Of Alice. The Alice. Our Alice has a daughter."

Her brow furrowed as she looked at him, noticing his eyes becoming slightly glassy. For some reason, seeing the expression on the man's face, she felt her hand come up and lightly touch his cheek as she nodded. In an instant, the man leapt off her and dusted himself off as though it were he that had been on the ground. Olivia hesitated before doing the same. It was then the Hatter looked at her again.

"Oh my." The Hatter replied. "Why are you in your night gown?"

He was acting as though nothing had happened, as though he hadn't been on the verge of tears a moment ago or completely devastated that Alice had a daughter. He truly was a _mad_ hatter.

"I'm losing my mind." Olivia muttered. "I must be going completely bonkers."

"You are." He smiled to her. "Completely bonkers, around the bend mad. But you know something, all the best people are."

Olivia's face shot to his.

"My mother says that." She whispered.

"I know." He chimed happily. "She told me. Let's get you changed."

The young woman had no chance to rebut what was going on or even really understand it as she was grabbed by the arm and pulled towards the ramshackle building she had just run from.


	8. Alice and the White Queen

**Chapter 8: Alice and the White Queen**

Alice and the Rabbit made their way through the door, the Rabbit having a key from the White Queen to avoid the task of Alice having to change size. Hatter was right; she never seemed to be the right size after the initial transformation. Always a bit too tall or a bit too small. Alice was relieved as well. Clothes were the most trying thing when she had to change her shape. She had nearly half a dozen separate outfits last time she had been here and keeping one was her main objective.

"Where are we going?" she asked as the White Rabbit began to hop off ahead of her.

"To the White Queen's castle." He told her as the two ran.

"Why?"

"She will be able to help."

"Shouldn't we look for Olivia?" she asked slightly annoyed they weren't.

The Rabbit stopped quickly and turned to face her.

"I forgot to tell the others."

"What others?"

"The others others." He told her with a cocked brow as though she should understand what he meant. Oddly enough, she did. Alice was spending too much time down here…

"How do they not know?" she asked irritated once more.

"The White Queen found me, told me after Chessur heard. I came to find you. Now I go to find them."

"Won't Chess tell them?"

"Must be certain!" he yelled after already taking his leave and running off into the distance.

Alice rolled her eyes, grateful she knew the way before setting off towards the White Castle.

Without the help of anyone, it took much longer for her to make it to the massive structure, but she could finally see it in the background. The young woman sighed as she neared the wondrous building. It was the most glorious thing she had seen, not changing in her twenty years of being gone. When she reached the front gate, she heard trumpets sound loudly.

As the massive doors opened, she was greeted by the White Queen in all of her glory and a few of her subjects behind her. The woman always exuded the same amount of power as an ethereal figure. She was something to behold, in and of herself.

Alice smiled happily to her before bowing low. The Queen's delicate hand came under the woman's chin and raised it to face her. She smiled sweetly as her arms wrapped around Alice, hugging her champion, Underland's champion, to her chest before releasing her.

"Hello your Majesty." Alice said sweetly, her smile only halfhearted.

"Come Alice." The White Queen said in a light, airy voice. "We will speak inside."

The young woman felt the Queen wrap her arm around her own as the two made their way towards the palace. The subjects dispersed, not being needed further as Alice made her way into the study of the White Queen, the same room with the balcony she had occupied the night before the 'war'.

"Alice," The White Queen began, her arms falling from their perch for the first time since Alice had ever met her. The situation was worse than she had thought if the Queen wavered in her appearance. She looked at the young woman apprehensively. "I am sorry to hear about the circumstances of your return."

"Where is Olivia?" she asked blatantly.

"Two of my sister's men crept into your world and stole her sometime last night. We don't know where they are now. I have had my people scouring the forests and coast lines, looking for her but they have turned up nothing so far."

"You don't know what she looks like."

The Queen smiled sweetly.

"It is not often there are human women walking through Underland when they are not a part of either side. And her being in her night gown is a bit of a hint." She said kindly.

Alice forced a weak smile before it fled her features.

"I'm not sure."

The Queen's random words caused the young woman to look back into her face confused.

"I'm not sure how she has managed to find followers." The Queen said sweetly as though reading Alice's mind. "But found them she has."

"Will she fight for the crown again? Will she harm my daughter?" Alice asked, fear now covering her features.

The Queen walked closer to her, placing her pale hands on either of Alice's upper arms to look her right in the eyes.

"Yes." She told her truthfully.

Alice felt her heart begin to break within her chest. Her knees began to crumple and before she could stop herself, Alice fell to her knees, her hands covering her face as she sobbed. The White Queen knelt beside her, holding the young woman in her arms as she tried her best to console her. But Alice would have none of that.

She cried into her hands, shaking at the thought of losing her daughter. She longed to have told her daughter what she had done with her time in Wonderland, but she never did. Instead, she made them seem as though they were nothing more than fantastic stories of the unbelievable and astonishing. She couldn't help but kick herself for it. She should have done all she could to save her daughter. But there was nothing more she could have done.

"Shh." The White Queen cooed lightly as she held the young woman. "We will find her and she will be safe before my sister can harm a hair on her head."

"But she is my daughter." Alice sobbed. "I would never forgive myself…"

"Enough now." The queen reprimanded lightly. "There is no need to talk like that. We will find her."

The young woman's tears began to subside, feeling as though the Queen was affecting her mood. Right now, she was grateful for it. She felt her body calm and slowly, began to stand along with the Queen's help.

"What do we do now?" she asked finally.

The young Queen smiled sweetly as her hand came to lightly wipe away the tears that stained the fair skin on Alice's cheeks.

"We can go to look for her."

Alice looked into the young woman's face, unchanged by time and saw the reassuring smile she had plastered across her darkly painted lips. She believed her, wholly and completely. With a nod, the two readied themselves to search for the young raven haired woman, lost in the madness of the kingdom.


	9. The Mad Hatter vs Alice

**Chapter 9: The Mad Hatter vs Alice**

Olivia sat with her arms crossed over her chest like an angry child. The Hatter had gone about throwing all bits of fabric at her, wrapping it around her and throwing ribbons around it haphazardly. She wondered how this man, who seemed completely lost to anything rational, was supposed to make a dress out of what she was being draped with. The mess of fabric that had been thrown over her body had been removed as the man disappeared. She heard clanging and banging in the other room behind the closed door and wondered if he was beating holes in the wall with a hammer. She narrowed her eyes at the door and felt all sorts of images rush through her mind. They weren't pretty, what she was thinking. The dress she saw in her head nearly made her gag and she would have been much more content to keep wearing her dirty nightgown.

What was supposed to be developed from random swatches of brilliant purples of all different shades and blacks? Add to that the random blue ribbons and white lace, she wondered if even a pig would wear it. Olivia quickly pinched her leg. That was no way to think. He had done nothing to her to cause her to be so rude, even in her thoughts. Then again, he tackled her, roughed her to the ground and made her think he would kill her. Maybe her thoughts weren't completely unfounded… No. Her mother taught her better than that and even if this man was a part of her imagination, he deserved to be treated kindly. After all, he was making her a dress from what she would classify as scraps. It wasn't mean to be rude, but she was certain he had barely more than a yard for most of the colors he had.

"Finished!" she heard him yell happily from the other side of the door.

Olivia felt her back tighten. Should she immediately seem happy for it? Should she be honest? What should she do if the dress he brought out was completely horrendous? Of course she would be polite; it was how she was raised, but still… Would she still refuse it and wear her tattered nightgown? That wouldn't be believable, not even to the maddest person in the world.

"Now close your eyes." A voice said.

When she looked up, Olivia saw the Hatter leaning out from behind the door, a wide smile on face that made her grin as well. He was a lunatic, but a lunatic that would make you grin. Still he stared at her, his hand coming out as he shook a finger at her.

"Close your eyes." He repeated, still smiling like a fool.

The young woman obliged and closed her eyes, placing her hands over them to make him feel better. The Hatter stared at her for a moment, a scowl touching his face as he examined whether or not she was peeking. He cocked his head to the side and abruptly stuck out his tongue, quickly retracting it. There was no response. He paused again before pulling his bottom eyelid down, crossing his eyes and sticking out his tongue. After a split second, he stopped and watched her. Still no giggling or laughing. She was completely oblivious. He smiled, nodding his approval despite feeling slightly hurt she hadn't tried as he grabbed his creation.

"Now keep them closed and stand please."

Olivia obliged only when she felt his warm hand touch her elbow. But still, she kept them shut as she had been instructed. Against her back, the young woman felt him press something against her, knowing it was the thing he had made her.

"Now, try it on." He told her, handing her the dress over her shoulder. "But keep your eyes shut."

Olivia turned to him, giving him as good a look of disbelief as she could through the hands on her face.

"I have to use my hands to do it, and see what I am doing." She told him, her eyebrow cocked.

"Hmm…" the Hatter mumbled to himself, his index finger tapping on his chin as he thought about how to deal with the conundrum. "Ah-ha!"

The loud declaration made the woman jump slightly.

"I know what to do." He smiled wide, rubbing his hands together. "You can open your eyes to place the dress on, but when you come out; close them again so you can be surprised."

Olivia laughed slightly to herself before nodding.

"I will do that." She smiled before opening her eyes to find her way to the Mill, still slightly frightened to see what had been draped over her shoulder.

The Hatter smiled happily as she disappeared before he felt something materialize beside him. Turning, he saw the floating head of the cat, his body soon following.

"Hello again Hatter." Chess smiled wide.

"Hello again. Our friend is changing." He said with a giggle, obviously proud of his work.

"So I see." The cat replied smoothly. "Tell me Hatter, will you let her leave as you did your precious Alice?"

The smile on the Hatter's face immediately fell as the memories of the fair haired young woman flashed through his mind. Orange began to billow into his eyes and anger lapped at his heart.

"She chose ta leave. Nuttin' I could do. Now she sends tha lass instead."

"Not true." Chess replied as he floated to the other side of the man's shoulder. "Alice is in Underland."

The green fled back into the Hatter's eyes faster than he had ever felt possible. Something grabbed his heart, holding it tightly in its icy grip and squeezing it.

"Alice?" he asked in a quiet voice, his face falling. "_The_ Alice? Our Alice? Has come home?"

"Yes."

The Hatter quickly shifted once more.

"Ta take tha girl back home. How dare she travel ta tha world of Underland without mummy's permission." He said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"She's come back to save young Olivia."

"Save?" Hatter asked as he changed back. "From who? Not from me. No, not from me. She wouldn't need saving from me."

"From the Red Queen." Chess added.

"The Bloody Queen." He growled.

"She has tried to kidnap dear Olivia, but the young woman escaped. You have to take her to the White Queen to keep her safe."

"She'd be safe with me." He said in a quiet voice. "Alice was always safe with me."

"Yes. But Alice is worried about her daughter. You and March Hare need to take her to the White Palace to keep her safe from the Red Queen's men."

"Okay." Hatter answered as his head dropped slightly.

A few moments later, as the Cheshire cat began to disappear, Olivia emerged, her eyes closed as she promised. But there was still a wide smile on her face. She had seen the dress, obviously, and felt as though love would be an understatement. The man was talented in all manners of the word. A grin stretched across the Hatter's face as she came closer.

"Open them." He told her, oblivious that she would have already seen the garment.

The young woman obliged and smiled happily. Olivia looked down at the garment that adorned her body, nearly leaping with joy.

"It looks wonderful on you." Hatter smiled, proud of himself.

"Thank you Hatter." Olivia smiled as she ran forward, hugging him tightly.

She felt horrible for thinking otherwise. The gown she was wearing was slightly longer than her knees, obviously lacking the fabric to be longer. The bodice was tight like most dresses, but held different stripes of the purples he had draped over her to behind with. There were no straps or anything that would really be considered sleeves, only two pieces of lace, one for each shoulder that cupped her skin, keeping the dress up. The skirt portion was multiple layers, each a different shade of purple as well, a few traces of the black he had previously shown her. It was wonderful unlike anything she would have seen in the stores in London.

"You are most welcome." He smiled as he released her.

The Hatter smiled approvingly at his work, amazed the young woman had come forward and hugged her so lovingly. It was a curious feeling that roused in his gut, but he forced it back. When she had stepped back, he felt a chuckle escape his mouth as she spun slightly in her spot. But it was then his breath caught in his throat.

When she smiled, she looked like Alice, his Alice. She had the same lips, light pink and pale, but slightly fuller. She had the same long curls in her hair, but they were a deeper brown. She had the same smile, the same body, the same laugh. She was so much like the young woman that had left him standing on the battlefield, alone, heartbroken, and completely destroyed inside.

But as the thoughts of Alice pushed into his mind, the Hatter tried futilely to keep the anger at bay. He refused to let the other side of him take hold. Not again. No. He couldn't. But it was too late. He felt the color fade from his eyes, being replaced by the orange anger.

"Flaunt round like ya was her, not her." He grumbled.

The swift change in his voice and accent brought Olivia out of her wonderful delirium and to him. She felt her heart begin to race at the sheer amount of rage in the man's face, all of which was aimed at her.

"Ya act as though everythang's alright and it's not." He told her, slowly walking forward. "She come ta save ya, then leave like nottin' changed. She don't care bout Underland no more. Just her precious lil' Olivia."

The young woman refused to be scared, having seen firsthand that he changed so easily. Sucking in a brave breath, she advanced on the man, placing her hands on either side of his face. This was her dream and she would not let it frighten her.

"Hatter?" she said kindly.

The Hatter felt the air rush back into his lungs as everything became clearer than before. Staring back at him were emerald green eyes. Not bright blue. This was not Alice. No matter how much he wished it was, or wanted it to be, this was not Alice. This was Olivia, her daughter. Alice had moved on, had a family, and a life that didn't involve him. The thought hurt his chest, the icy feeling returning to his heart. But as he felt pity for himself, he couldn't help but be sucked into her eyes. The eyes that seemed to calm him.

"Sorry." He choked out as his voice came back to him.

"Are you alright Hatter?" she asked, truly concerned.

He smiled wide, pushing everything he had just gone through internally back into the prison he usually kept it.

"Come on now Al… Olivia!" he chimed loudly, correcting himself before he spat out the wrong name. "We need to take you to the White Queen. Your mother's come to take you home."

"Mother?"


	10. Memories of Dreams

**Chapter 10: Memories of Dreams**

Alice sat in her chair, looking over the massive expanse of the kingdom below her. She knew the Queen was asking the few creatures that had come back if they had seen anything before they took off into the forests. She wanted to have a destination, not just randomly ride through the country side. She was fine with it for the moment, as long as they started out before the sun went down.

But as Alice sat there staring off into nothing in particular, she felt her mind shift from her daughter, to _him_. She felt her lips smile as she remembered the mad man that managed to make her feel safe. His wild orange hair, his eccentric clothing and wonderful smile seemed to comfort her more than anything. She would never admit it, to Olivia, James, or even really herself, but her dreams consisted more of him than anyone or anything else Wonderland had to offer. It was always him.

They would start out normal, being a repeat of what she had done that day or even what she had been thinking about, but somehow managed to always find their way to him. One that had made her wake in a slight sweat was one she had wished would repeat. It never had.

She would start with walking through the forest, a thick fog hovering over the ground making her feet disappear beneath them. She pushed the foliage out of the way and when the final leaf was moved, she saw the table before her. He would be sitting at the head of the table as usual, but there was no one else. The March Hare and Dormouse were gone, no one around for miles but the two of them. He would smile wide to her and wave his arm for her to sit at the extravagant table. It wasn't the same as it was in the 'real' world, but much a much nicer display with formal ware that wasn't being thrown around.

But every time, before she could sit, he would swoop in and grab her from behind, holding her back to his chest. They would sway and swing to music that seemed to appear from nowhere. The fauna around them sprouted their feet and moved aside, freeing a large space of green grass for them to dance. And dance they would.

Her eyes would be locked to his as he held her stomach, lightly pressing her back to his chest, his left hand holding hers tightly as they spun around the large space. She would smile sweetly, him as well, but the look of madness, the look of internal discontent gone. He was somber and calm when he smiled sweetly to her before releasing her stomach and spinning her out. She would feel the skirt of her dress grow and sway around her body before she stopped. He would smile wide and pull her to him, wrapping his arms around her as he did. When she was securely in his grasp, the smile would fade.

Their eyes locked, his holding hers prisoner and she knew she couldn't escape if she wanted to. One hand held her back as he knelt forward, dipping her slightly, his other touching her cheek as he leaned in. She would see his brilliant eyes begin to close, feel his lips nearing hers. Her heart would beat in anticipation of kissing him, but then she would always wake. Sometimes, towards the beginning, she would shoot out of bed from pure shock, her chest heaving as she tried to gather her breath, a light gleam of sweat on her skin.

A smile touched her lips again at the memory of her dream, the memory of the man. He would never change, never age in this world, and if she would have stayed behind, neither would she. But, she thought she would have a better life in the real world. And although she had a husband she adored and a daughter she would risk her life for, she still missed him. The Mad Hatter, her Mad Hatter.

"Alice?"

A cool voice brought her forward from her thoughts. Turning, she saw the White Queen behind her, the Tweedles behind the Queen.

"Are you ready?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes your highness." She smiled as she stood.

"Not her. No." Tweedle-Dee muttered to his brother.

"It is her. Yes." Tweedle-Dum countered.

"No. Alice doesn't look like that." The other scolded.

"Does too!"

"Does not!" Tweedle-Dee replied, slapping his brother's arm.

"Does too!" he answered, returning the hit.

"Hello Tweedles." Alice said in a sweet voice.

The two small, round men turned to look at her, eyes wide in shock.

"Told ya it was her." Tweedle-Dee replied proudly.

"Did not. Was me that knew." Tweedle-Dum answered.

"Enough gentlemen." The Queen smiled. "We have work to do."

**I want to thank all of you guys that have added this to your favorites,and alerts, and all you guys that have left me comments. They make me want to keep writing! Thanks again.  
**


	11. Almost Safe

**Chapter 11: Almost Safe**

"Why is mother in my dream?" she mumbled to herself, the Hatter still pulling on her arm.

He instantly froze his back tightening as he turned to her, his face sad.

"Am I not real again?" he asked sadly.

"I thought not." She muttered. "But why would mother be in my dream?"

"She wouldn't." he smiled.

It was in the smile that the young woman saw what he mother had captured so perfectly. She smiled as she cocked her head to the side.

"It's perfect." She whispered with a slight smile.

"What is it's?" he asked.

She knew it was a roundabout way to ask what she meant by 'it's perfect'. She decided to oblige.

"Mother had pictures of this place." She smiled, seeing his face light up. "She has one of a woman in white with kind eyes, another with an abnormally large head. She had one of a beautiful castle and another of Cheshire."

"And of me?" he asked, his face slightly fallen with the possible disappointment.

"You're the one she was working on today." She smiled.

The Hatter's face lit up one more, more than before if it were at all possible. She didn't forget him, not at all. If she remembered him well enough to draw a portrait, she still remembered him. Then why wait until her daughter was taken to come back? He pushed the thought aside before turning to the young woman.

"And how do I look?" he asked in a haughty voice, one that didn't suit him.

Olivia laughed as he placed an arm horizontally in front of his puffed out chest, his bottom lip pushed out as though he were mimicking someone from the aristocracy.

"Perfect." She smiled. "It looks just like you."

"But how can it look like me when I'm here?" he asked returning to normal.

"Beg pardon?"

"It can't look like me if I was here, not able to show her how I look now. So it can't look like me when I don't look like me. At least not the way I looked then."

Olivia looked at him with her mouth slightly open trying to keep up with what he had said before shaking her head. Another smile touched her lips.

"I think she drew it from memory." She told him sweetly.

The Hatter cocked his head to the side, a half smile touching his face before turning and leading the way once more.

"Come on then, we have to get you to the White Queen."

She smiled as she gathered a bit of her skirt in her hand and followed after the madman. But as they reached the edge of the path that would take them to the castle, the little White Rabbit came out of the foliage, roughed up and staggering.

"Oh my." Olivia gasped, running to him and placing him in her lap. "Are you alright Mr. Rabbit?"

It should have been odd to her, that there was another rabbit able to wear clothing and most likely speak, but there was no point in trying to use her rational mind any longer.

"You must run." He said through labored breath, looking at the young woman that held him. "You must go to the White Queen's castle."

"We were." The Hatter huffed as though insulted they had been interrupted in their attempts.

"Hatter." She hissed to him, scolding him for being rude. "Come on little rabbit. You will come with us."

Olivia helped the exhausted bunny up, opting to carry him since he seemed so tired. He was no bigger than a toddler, so despite his weight being an issue later on, she was more than capable to hold him until he was more refreshed.

Unfortunately, their plan didn't work all too well. As the trio made their way to the forest once more, the Hatter in the lead, a bush shifted. The small group froze, turning to see what it could have been. The noise had come from right behind Olivia, so she was at the best angle to see. Slowly, with the rabbit in her arms, she crept forward. In the bush, she saw a reflective but dirty, red 'thing' sticking out from the bush. Curiosity came out and before she could stop herself, her hand came out to touch the foreign item. The moment she had, everything went wrong.

The piece of red she had seen was armor to a red soldier. The young woman gasped, accidentally dropping the small white rabbit. He hit the ground hard as more than a dozen red soldiers jumped out from the surrounding fauna, a few grabbing everyone. The White Rabbit ran, knowing he would be the only one to let the others know what had happened.

"Let go!" Olivia yelled, kicked wildly and managing to hit one of the creatures with her heel.

"I am sorry Miss." It told her calmly.

The young woman froze, wondering how a robot type creature would be able to speak.

"We have orders."

"Release tha lass now!" an angry voice echoed out.

"Hatter no!" Olivia cried as he lunged after the creatures, swinging his fists as he went, knocking them more than once.

She watched him fight valiantly until one of the red metal things came up behind him, hitting him in the back of the head hard with the staff he had. Olivia watched in horror as the Hatter froze, his hat flying from his head before he hit the ground.

"No!" she screamed, fighting her captures once more, screaming and kicking anything that touched her.

"Enough of this." She heard someone say before everything went black.

**I want to thank you guys again for all of your comments and alerts and favs. They make my day and make me want to keep going. Thank you again!**


	12. The Missing Daughter

**Chapter 12: The Missing Daughter**

Alice and the White Queen rode calmly through the trees. The Queen had it on good authority that the Hatter and the March Hare had the young Olivia with them. Chess sometimes came through. Alice was anxious to see the man once more after all this time. She knew he would look the same, especially since the young Queen had, but she didn't. She was nearly forty now and there was no way to avoid aging when you've been married and had a child. Still, she was excited.

A handful of the White Soldiers walked behind them, a precautionary move in case they came across any of the Red Queen's soldiers, which was very possible. She didn't like the thought of her daughter being placed inside the woman's prison. She had seen how she treated her prisoners and it frightened her to think of her daughter in that type of situation. As the group marched towards the Hatter's however, something came out from nowhere. The White Rabbit leapt into the path of the horses, causing them to rear up before scolding him for startling them. He ignored the horse's remarks as he tried to catch his breath.

"Alice…" he began, still panting heavily. "Olivia… taken… Hatter… gone…Red… Queen."

"Oh no." The White Queen gasped.

Alice however, snapped her stirrups and set off towards the Mill. She ignored the twigs and branches that whipped at her face as she sped through the forest.

"You don't have to push so hard." The horse grumbled to her. "I know where to go."

"Sorry." She replied. "But it is my daughter."

She noticed him shake his head as he leapt over a root and rounded a corner with tight precision. Digging his hooves into the soft Earth, the horse finally managed to stop himself as he came to the opening in the forest. Alice jumped from his back and immediately went about searching for her.

"Olivia!" she screamed, her voice shaking with anger and fear. "Olivi…"

Alice's cries were cut short when she noticed something moving in the distance. Running quickly, the young woman saw the poor March Hare tied tightly in a ball.

"Oh Hare." She said in a sweet voice, quickly working on the knots before removing the gag. "Where is she?"

"They ruined tea!" he yelled, searching for something to throw and finding nothing.

"Alice!"

The young woman turned around and found the source of the small muffled voice. In a jar atop the table was the Dormouse. The lid was screwed on tight, but she was poking multiple holes in it, presumably to breath. The young woman rushed to her side and began to pry it loose.

"Alice, is that you?"

"Yes." She smiled. "It's me. Now where is Olivia?"

"The Red Soldiers took her, not too long ago. They came and grabbed her, The Hatter as well. We tried to stop 'em, but there were so many." She sighed.

"Where? Where have they taken my daughter?" she pleaded.

"To Outerland."

Turning, the young woman saw the sad expression on the White Queen's face.

"Then that is where we are going." Alice said as she climbed onto her horse.

"No."

"What?" Alice asked shocked, looking at the Queen as though she had finally succumbed to the madness that was Wonderland.

"We cannot go to my sister's domain without a plan and more men."

"She has my daughter!" Alice screeched.

The White Queen flinched at the sound, her finger coming to her ear and rubbing it as though the sound had caused her physical pain.

"I understand." She finally said, trying to shake the ringing from her ears. "But you have seen how my sister can act. We must be prepared or we will be no use to your dear Olivia."

Alice growled her disapproval, knowing that it was the best thing to do, but she was reluctant. She wanted to storm the madwoman's home and take her daughter and the Hatter back. She didn't want to sit around and wait for it. She was furious with the entire situation and it didn't seem as though it was going to ebb anytime soon.

Reluctantly, the young woman, the former champion of the whole land, got back onto her horse, completely helpless to do anything. It was a disgusting feeling, to be helpless. She didn't like it at all. The last time she had felt this useless, she was being shoved off to the little red headed Englishman. A smile tugged at her lips. He was such a small blip in her life; she couldn't even remember his name. Lord something or other. It didn't matter.

But now the feeling was for a mother unable to protect her own child, something much worse than she had ever felt before. The smile faded quickly as she followed the White Queen back to the castle, numb to everything that was going on around her. Alice seemed so lost in thought; she hadn't realized the White Rabbit rode with the Queen, the March Hare holding the Dormouse on the back of her horse. Nothing else seemed as though it mattered, not now.

**You guys are the bestest!!!**


	13. The Red Queen's Dungeon

**Chapter 13: The Red Queen's Dungeon**

Her head hurt as she tried to open her eyes. She had a splitting headache and couldn't remember how. Her hand came up and lightly touched the back of her head, only to feel a lump and fabric. Olivia's eyes shot wide when she realized she was lying in a lap. Her hand came back down and realized she was lying on soft yet tattered pants. She felt something touching her head, smoothing her hair back. Someone was touching her.

"You should stay still." A cool voice told her.

"Hatter?" she asked, rolling slightly in her place, her body too sore to move much more than that. "Where…"

"The Bloody Queen's dungeon." He answered in a cold voice.

She glanced up into his face and saw a hint of the burnt orange that frightened her before it quickly shifted back. Something about that seemed odd. Did he usually shift that often between emotions? Or was it just her that brought it out in him? Either way, she watched him curiously before he glanced down at her and smiled. The young woman returned the action before standing. Olivia walked towards the door of the cage she was in before feeling something grip her ankle. She jerked forward before suddenly being caught by someone. Looking up, she realized she had the arms of the Hatter around her.

"It is useless." He told her calmly as he helped her stand.

Olivia scowled, looking down to the large cuff around her ankle. She shook her leg slightly, the sound of clanking chains echoing loudly in the cell. Suddenly, the realization of her situation hit her. Her vision went blurry and within an instant, tears flowed down her cheeks. Her body shook and her knees gave out giving her no chance to catch herself.

Olivia fell to the ground and cried into her hands. She would never escape this horrible place. She would never see her mother again, or even her father. She would never sit on the branch of her favorite tree, basking in the sun as she wrote her poems of a place that wasn't supposed to exist. She would be left to rot here forever. The sheer desperation and dread of what has and will happen seemed to loom over her like a thick fog, sucking the breath from her lungs as she tried her hardest to breath. She choked on the air, her eyes burning and her heart breaking within her chest.

As she sat there, curled into herself on the dirty floor of the cell wearing a beautiful sundress, the young woman felt arms wrap around her. She clung to whatever was holding her, unable to see it but having inkling it was him with the mass amount of tea she smelt on his clothes, as her legs left the ground. He held her to his chest, cradling her gently as he made his way to the far wall they had previously occupied. The Hatter pressed his back to the cell wall and slowly slid down, still keeping Olivia held to him. When he reached the floor, he was sure to keep one hand supporting her back, the other moving over her legs and holding them close.

His face was sad, his own eyes becoming glassy as he held the young shaking woman to him. She was warm to the touch, and much more welcoming than when he had held Alice. She smelt of sweet flowers, something that was unusual with their new surroundings, but he accepted it. For some reason, for the moment, his mind was settled. There were no contradicting voices, or emotions sloshing around. There were no memories of Alice causing him internal pain. There were only the muffled sobs of Olivia.

He wanted to make her feel better, to say something that would make her smile and take her pain away, but he had nothing coming to mind. He was never the best at forming coherent sentences. Instead, he simply held her, his thimble covered thumb rolling across her fabric covered leg. He began to rock slowly, as though you would with an infant, to try and calm her more. It barely worked. Hatter couldn't begin to think that he knew how she felt. He had never lost everything, his family, his whole world. Though he was sure he had a family at one point, his madness made their memories fade. That fact alone made him sadder. But, this wasn't about him. This was about trying to make the young woman in his arms feel as though things will get better, despite not being sure that they would.

"It's not all bad." He finally muttered, his face still contorted into a sad frown.

"How?" she sobbed into his lapel.

"Think of it this way. You have _fantastic_ company." He said with a slight giggle.

The young woman coughed a laugh through her tears and found herself holding onto him tighter than before.

"Thank you Hatter." She said in a quiet voice.

"For what?" he asked as she looked up to him, tears still staining her cheeks, some staying attached to her lashes.

"For being such good company." She smiled.

"Only good?" he asked as though slightly hurt.

"Of course not. You're more than fantastic." She smiled, leaning her head on his chest so she could hear his heart.

The Hatter smiled to the young woman in his arms and lightly wiped the tears from her cheeks as best he could before something clanked loud in the background. The sound was harsh, echoing off the walls as it crashed into their ears against their will. It was almost painful. The two of them cringed at it, closing the others ears as it began to fade. They exchanged looks before seeing shadows in the distance.

A thin, gangly looking shadow made its way closer to them, it legs and arms looking as though it had been stretched on a rack. They heard their heavy footfalls before another shadow joined. The Hatter shook with rage, his grip on the young woman tightening as a large headed shadow emerged. Olivia knew at once who it was. It was the red woman from her mother's drawings. It was the one that had sent people to take her. It was the Red Queen.

Unconsciously, Olivia gripped the Hatter's lapel in her hands as a thin man with a gnarly scar across half his face, a heart shaped eye patch over it, came forward. His lips curled back in a hideous sneer as he stepped to the side. A few moments later, the large headed woman appeared. She glared at the young woman in the cell through her blue painted eyes. She still held her head up as though she were wearing a crown, one obviously not being there.

"So," she said in a haughty voice, her brow cocked as she stepped closer, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "You must be little Alice's daughter."


	14. The Red Queen's Plan

**Chapter 14: The Red Queen's Plan**

The young woman stayed in her spot, gripping to the Hatter's jacket while he held her tight. His face was cold and she knew it, but she didn't feel as though it were her place to calm him. After all, he knew this woman better than she did and there had to be some reason he called her the 'Bloody Queen'.

"Lay a finger on tha lass and…" he growled.

"You'll what Hatter?" The Red Queen snapped. "Your precious Champion isn't here."

"My Lord your head is massive." Olivia muttered.

Within an instant, the Hatter's eyes shifted again and he laughed his hearty giggle. Olivia couldn't fight back her own laugh at the expression on the thin man and Queen's face. He looked utterly terrified while she began to shift into some sort of crimson shade. But still, the fear the woman wished to instill wasn't there. It was nearly impossible for Olivia to be frightened of the woman with the large head. If she was afraid, it was that the Red Queen was going to fall over or knock something down with her ridiculous hair.

"Off with her…" she began to screech.

"Your highness…" the thin man interrupted, the first time he had spoken since his arrival.

"What is it Stayne?" she asked as though she hadn't just shrieked.

The two in the cell shook the sound from their ears.

"Your Highness, you said you would like to keep her alive until Alice comes." He told her almost sheepishly.

"I suppose you're right." She sighed heavily, her hand swaying as though to dismiss something that wasn't there. "It was a nice plan wasn't it?"

"Most brilliant my Queen." He replied with an eagerness that made Olivia uncomfortable.

The Red Queen smiled as she turned to the young woman in the cage, her brow cocked menacingly as she approached.

"To behead the daughter of my rival while the kingdom watches, along with my snotty little sister, is going to be the thing of legend." She said in a cold voice. "Don't you agree?"

Olivia didn't want to admit she was scared of the bulbous woman, despite knowing she would be shaking if she wasn't being held so tight.

"How do you fit through doors?" Olivia asked finally, her head cocked to the side as she examined the massive cranium.

Again, Hatter burst out in fits of laughter, his feet kicking slightly like a four year old child's would. The thin man in the back, the one that had been referred to as Stayne fought back a smile while the Red Queen began to shake with rage. Red took over her face once more, starting in the center and radiating through the rest of her white skin.

"Off…" she began before Stayne touched her arm.

She wrenched it from his grasp before storming out of the chamber like a spoilt child. A wicked grin touched Olivia's face, the best way to hide her real fear.

"You shouldn't have done that child." Stayne told her with a weary look.

"Why? What does it matter if she plans on killing me anyway?"

"You have no fear of death then?" he asked her with a slight twinge of awe in his voice as he took a step forward.

Olivia smiled internally as the Hatter hugged her closer as though to protect her from the man.

"It's hard to fear a woman with a head wider than she is tall." She replied defiantly.

"Stayne!" a shrill cry came from another room.

The man visibly cringed before following the way out he had used to come in. When he was gone, Olivia exhaled a breath she didn't realize she had been holding sending with it all of her bravado. She was scared of dying. She was scared of having her mother watch. She was scared of never seeing her father again. She was scared of never having children of her own, of never being married. She was scared of many things but a big headed woman with a superiority complex didn't seem to be one of them. Though she was frightened of what the woman would do, the woman herself wasn't the least bit frightening.

"That was a nice bit of fun." The Hatter finally said with a smile.

The young woman laughed as she looked about the dreary room for anywhere to escape. They appeared to be in the side of some kind of mountain or in the bowels of a cave. Their cell was nothing more than some random scraps of thin metal that was most likely found from somewhere nearby and shoved into the rock face for a prison, though it looked like it had just been put together. That little fact wouldn't surprise Olivia in the least, that the cell had been put together for her arrival. She frowned, slowly standing from the man's arms.

The Hatter felt his body grow slightly cold when Olivia left his grasp and he felt himself frown because of it. He couldn't understand why she made him feel that way, his mind probably too far gone to understand really much of anything anymore. But for some reason, when he looked into her green eyes, he felt some of it melt away. True, there was too much going on to really ever have it stop, but she seemed to calm him.

Olivia, completely oblivious to what the Hatter was thinking or that he was smiling at the ground for now seemingly good reason, she had paced herself around the cell, looking for their way out. She reached the end of her chain and stretched out her arms for the bars. She could see they were close, within a foot, but no matter how she stretched of pulled on the chain around her ankle, she couldn't touch it. Huffing her disappointment, Olivia went to the other side, seeing how far she could really go. It wasn't very.

"Damn." She whispered to herself.

**Thank you so much! To all of you! more comments! lol**


	15. The White Queen's Plan

**Chapter 15: The White Queen's Plan**

Alice was becoming irate, waiting around to go and save her daughter. The time to act was now, but she had to admit, there was little to no preparation. As she stood there, pacing in the room she had been given, her mind didn't even wander once to the husband she left behind. Perhaps it was because part of her knew that time wasn't passing the same it was here in Wonderland. She knew, no matter how much time she spent here, days, weeks, no more than a few minutes would pass in her world. It was a small, comforting thing. At least she didn't have to worry about her husband becoming worried, or family calling the police and filing reports which they would never be able to explain away. That and only that, was the bit of comfort she had.

The young woman was sure that if she hadn't been walking on a stark white marble floor, she would have left a divot in it. But as she walked, placing one step in front of another, thinking about everything that was going on, had been said, and they were trying to do, trumpets sounded loudly. The sudden sound jerked her from her thoughts. Alice ran to her balcony and watched as a flurry of motion began in the courtyard, a sudden shine of bright red showing in the night sky. Quickly, she rushed from her chambers, heading down the stairs and to the courtyard in time to see the White Queen already making her way back towards the castle, the Red Soldiers walking away.

"What? What did they want? Where is Olivia?" she asked quickly, bombarding the young Queen with questions.

The pale woman smiled sweetly as she ushered the young woman inside. Alice still stared at the Queen expectantly before she finally said something.

"They have come with a message." She told her in the same light, airy voice she always used. "They have come to invite us to the beheading of your daughter tomorrow afternoon."

The news radiated through Alice's body like a shockwave. She felt her knees shake again; turning to nothing more than a gelatinous substance, threatening to take her down before she noticed the White Queen was smiling still. Anger quickly took over the fear and pain, her face contorting into something she was sure was an ugly expression.

"Then why are you smiling?" she nearly hissed, her voice sounding foreign to her.

"Because my sister has moved up the date. Apparently, your daughter is quite rambunctious."

Alice cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"She has been insulting her." The young woman laughed. "Apparently she said, oh what was it…" she muttered, tapping her chin with her finger as she looked off before suddenly remembering. "Ah yes. She asked my sister how she fit through doors with her head."

Alice stared at the Queen in disbelief for a moment before suddenly laughing. She should have known her daughter would be defiant till the end. Alice suddenly felt pride wash through her at the thought of her daughter standing up to the madwoman, knowing what the consequence would be. But then, the fear began to sound its quiet voice once more. The slight murmur slowly became a loud scream in her head. Despite her daughter being more then capable of irritating the Red Queen, she had simply sped up her expiration date.

"Then what are we going to do?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"Do not worry my dear." The Queen told her sweetly, wrapping her arm around the woman's shoulder. "We have some planning to do."


	16. The Hatter, Alone in His Mind

**Chapter 16: The Hatter, Alone in His Mind**

The Hatter had fallen asleep a while ago, curled into a small ball on the rock floor. Olivia smiled at him, his wild hair covering the hands he had holding his head up, his knees to his chest and his massive foot kicking periodically as he dreamed. She laughed when it did, being reminded of the dogs she used to have as a child when they would dream of chasing something as well. He was such a good man, taking care of her when he had never met her. She wondered what had caused him to become like this.

As she sat there, thinking of the possibilities, she sudden heard a sound erupt from the man. It started as a low growl. She cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowed. She wasn't sure she had heard right until the growl became louder. Suddenly, he began barking, his legs kicking like he was running. The young woman continued to stare at him, completely enthralled by the display until he let out one particularly loud bark, shooting up from his sleeping position. The Hatter looked around the room as though it had come from some external source only to see the young woman holding back a laugh. When he looked at her confused, Olivia could hold it in no longer.

Joyous laughter burst from her mouth at his expense. She didn't mean for it to, but the sheer absurdity of what she had just witnessed seemed to great to keep it in. Hatter looked at her as though she had gone mad instead of him, not even aware of what he had done in his sleep. In one swift movement, the man swung his legs underneath him, crossing them in front of him and propping his elbows on his knees, his face resting in his palms. He stared at her, his brow creased in confusion, his mouth slightly parted. He was lost, thoroughly and completely.

"I'm sorry." She muttered, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I apologize for my laughter."

A smile soon spread across the man's face before he glanced around the room once more, seeing the darkness through a crack in the far mountain wall.

"Can't sleep?" he asked finally, the confused look returning to his face.

Olivia calmed herself, the last chuckle escaping her lips as she shook her head. She found it rather difficult to sleep inside a cell. She didn't like being locked away with nothing to look forward to. Actually, she should rephrase that. She did have something to look forward to. Her death. She knew the next time she saw sky, she would be lead to the chopping block and beheaded. The thought made her shake slightly.

"Cold?" The Hatter asked suddenly.

Olivia looked up at him, unaware she had made a movement. Before she could tell him otherwise, the Hatter had removed his jacket and swung it over her shoulders. She looked at the fabric around her nearly bare shoulders, amazed it seemed so soft and comfortable before she looked up at the approving look on the man's face. She smiled sweetly to him.

"Thank you Hatter." She said sweetly.

"What's mine is yours and what's your is mine." He said before his brow furrowed as though he were rethinking something. "But perhaps that should be what's mine you can borrow and what's yours I can borrow. To think someone would simply give away their clothing is slightly odd."

She smiled further as he sat back, his pale finger tapping his chin.

"Then again, perhaps if you were friendly enough sharing clothing isn't out of the question. But don't think I don't want my jacket back." He said turning to her. "I rather like that one. And if I am to have my head cut off, I would much like to be in a complete outfit. Though without my hat it seems rather short."

"Hatter." She said with a slight laugh, cutting him off before he could speak again. "I would never think of stealing your coat."

The man smiled wide, nodding his head once in approval before leaning hid back against the wall. Olivia sat next to him, his jacket actually making her feel a bit better. It was warm, like his touch had been, and smelt like a beautiful blend of tea and flowers. She didn't know why, but it was the most comforting thing she had ever smelt in her life. She knew, from this moment on, she would remember it and forever see his face when she did.

"You should sleep." The Hatter finally said in a soft voice.

Olivia turned to him, her eyes already a bit heavier than they were before.

"Tomorrow's a big day. We mustn't be tired for our execution."

She smiled nervously at the remark as she leaned her head against his shoulder. The Hatter felt his heart beat quickly within his chest, a curious thing to say the least. She began to fall asleep, sliding down his shoulder slightly. The Hatter moved just enough to let her head fall into his lap. He stared at her, almost afraid to touch her. He wasn't sure if she would vanish into a puff of smoke like Alice had, or scorn him for the motion. Taking a chance, the Hatter lightly placed his hand on her head, brushing her hair back lightly. She didn't stir. He smiled to himself and repeated the motion.

He sat there, stroking her soft, nearly black curls into long waves on his lap, watching her as she slept. He found himself counting her breaths, stopping when he reached fifty and starting over. He wasn't sure why he was doing it, it seemed pointless, but it steadied his mind. It was a wondrous thing, to have your mind back when you had spent so many years with it lost. He wasn't sure if he would ever want it to go back the way it was before. The thought made him visibly cringe.

Olivia cooed slightly in her sleep as she rolled over, her body moving to its back and her face pointing up. The Hatter was now able to see her delicate features all the better. This was the first time he would be able to examine them with a clear head.

She had a delicate face, not unlike her mother or the White Queen's. Her lips were slightly fuller than Alice's but still the same pale pink, her skin the same light shade. He felt himself chuckle at the light pink on her cheeks, the only real color she had. Her dark hair was an extreme contrast but seemed to frame her face perfectly, like a black curtain that enhanced what it surrounded. Her mouth was parted slightly as she breathed and the Hatter found himself completely enthralled with it. Something curious about it, that he couldn't place his finger on. Finger…

Slowly, the man brought his hand forward and lightly grazed her cheek with the back of his hand. She felt so warm, almost like she would burn him through his glove. As soon as his hand left her skin, he felt it tingle, as though it missed its contact. Slowly, he did it again. A light smile touched her face, adding to her simple beauty. The Hatter smiled as well and continued his movement. But as he sat there, adoring the daughter of Alice, his Alice, a different feeling crept into his mind.

Fear. He was afraid. Not for himself though, no, he was never afraid for himself. But for Alice. He was scared she would blame him for not saving her only daughter. He was scared that she would have to live knowing her child wasn't. He didn't want her to feel that amount of pain. He could vaguely remember, losing his family. He wasn't sure if they were still alive, or not, but the fact that he awoke one day and they were gone, made his insides tear. It was a horrible feeling, one that he would never wish on another being, not even the Bloody Queen. So to have Alice feel that way, when he might have been able to save the young woman was unacceptable.

Alice…

She seemed so perfect to him. Her angelic features, pure kindness, everything about her seemed to speak to him as though he were a normal man, a complete man. She had been so much fun as a child, visiting his parties and oh so curious. Then when she came back as a woman, she was so glorious. She had changed greatly but he would never forget her. Still, when he slept she would enter his mind. He wasn't ashamed of admitting it, though no one ever asked, that he dreamed of Alice. After all, she treated him like a man. But as he thought of her, and the companionship she had given him, he always came back to the day she had left him.

He had risked his life for her, battling the Knave of Hearts for her, nearly losing his head before that, and she simply walked away. Didn't she see why he had done it? Didn't she see why he had asked her to stay? He wanted her to remain in Underland with him forever. He wanted her to laugh when he made a joke, to attend the finest of tea parties. He wanted her to be there always. But she wasn't. She simply told him she had other things to take care of. All that meant to him was that she had better things to do.

Anger began to flood inside the man, his eyes shifting color before he glanced down to the sleeping woman in his arms. The anger faded, squashed by nothing more than Olivia's face. He smiled to himself at the sight and felt his fear shift.

He was scared for her more than anything. This was her first trip to Underland, the first time she had ever seen him or the others and she would never be able to enjoy it. She was going to be beheaded all because of what the calendar said. It wasn't her fault that Alice was her mother, or that Alice had beaten the Red Queen, but she would die for it. He felt himself frown at the thought. It wasn't fair. He had to protect her, to save her from what might happen, even if that meant he died in the process. Determination surged through him. As the Hatter sat there, thinking of a way he could save the young woman in his lap, his hand stopped moving.

"Hatter…" a quiet voice whispered.

He glanced down to see the still sleeping face of Olivia in his lap, her brow slightly furrowed.

"Yes?" he asked in a hushed voice, careful not to wake her, his hand coming back to her cheek.

"I thought you left me." She replied as she adjusted herself to better curl into him. "Don't leave me please?"

He smiled weakly, his plans being shot down quickly. He wasn't going to do anything rash when she asked him to stay. He would do as she asked, stay with her, at her side until she asked otherwise.

"I won't." he told her sweetly.


	17. Time is Running Out

**Chapter 17: Time is Running Out**

Olivia awoke the next morning to the sounds of hammering or some other kind of tools being clanked around in the background. She glanced around the still relatively dark room and frowned. She had never slept in her dreams before. She should have awoken in her bed, in her home, but instead she was still in the cell. A cold feeling crept into her gut, confirming something her mind had already tried to tell her. This was real. Everything about this was completely real. Which meant, in the end, she wouldn't live to see the sun set.

She felt the tears begin to climb into her eyes once more. She went to remove them, determined not to let anyone see her cry, only to realize she had something around her hand. It was a coat. Olivia smiled as the memories of the night before and realized she was still sleeping in the lap of the Hatter. She looked up and saw the man with his chin to his chest, his eyes closed while he kept one arm on her stomach, sure to keep her there.

Slowly, Olivia moved, careful not to wake the man she had been sleeping on, but once she had, the Hatter awoke with a start. He shot forward, nearly taking the young woman with him before he realized she had simply moved on her own. The Hatter calmed himself, his fear subsiding. He was worried she had been taken from him before he could do anything about it, but was pleasantly surprised to see her smiling to him.

"Sleep well?" she asked kindly.

"Splendidly." He chimed before looking around and glowering. "Still here I see."

The young woman nodded. She could see the frustration in his face and felt it herself. Part of her had hoped that by now, the cavalry would have come through and stormed the palace, freeing the two prisoners. But there was nothing here. It was still the two of them sitting alone in the cell as they waited.

"I was hoping someone would have come to save us by now." She said in a quiet voice. "I'm not too excited about being murdered my first night here."

The Hatter gave a nervous laugh before someone came down the way. Waiting, the two soon noticed the Knave walk into the room.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"I can save you, you know." He told her, paying no attention to the increasingly angry Hatter.

"I don't need your help."

"On the contrary, you do." He said with a hint of a smile, stopping when he pressed his hands to the bars.

The Hatter felt his anger begin to boil to an intense level as he placed his arms around the young woman's waist and pulled her closer to his chest, a move that wasn't unnoticed by the 'intruder'. Stayne glared with his good eye at the man in the cell before turning to the young woman once more.

"All you have to do, is ask for my help." He told her in what she assumed was his 'enticing' voice. It made her cringe.

"And I'm sure you would." She replied, fighting a gag. "But what would you want in return?"

"Simple. For you to be mine."

The wicked smile that touched his lips made bile rise in her mouth. Olivia visibly gagged, her hand coming to her mouth to keep anything from spilling out. Stayne fidgeted slightly, not liking he had produced such an extreme reaction.

"Well, then…"

"Ya have tha ladies answer…" The Hatter hissed.

"All you would have to do is be mine." He told her, his voice more pleading.

"Why?" she asked with a frown, feeling as though there were other reasons.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." He glared before backing away from her. "You have either two hours to live, or the rest of your life. Your choice."

With that, he turned to leave. Olivia shook the disgusting feeling from herself. She didn't like the way he looked at her, and something told her he had other motives for wanting to save her.

In truth, he did. Olivia was in no way the Knaves' kind of woman. She was small, slightly short than her mother who was too small for his standards, but there was the other thing. He only wanted her because the Hatter did. The fact that she was the daughter of the woman that had scorned him and had him banished with the most insufferable woman he had ever met had nothing to do with it… Yeah, nothing to do with it.

"Disgusting man." She muttered under her breath.

"Yes." He agreed. "Completely despicable. That eye patch doesn't match his clothing at all."

Olivia couldn't fight back the giggle that escaped her mouth or the gratitude she felt for it.

Alice had begun her pacing once more. She was doing that a lot since she had returned to Wonderland. Though she had complete and unwavering faith in the White Queen, the young woman still had to put the life of her only child and the Hatter in her hands. That thought alone made her more nervous than ever.

As she paced, the tails of the coat the Queen had given her trailed behind her. She should have assumed the young ruler would have offered her another outfit to wear but was slightly surprised it was if not the same, than very similar to the one she had worn previously. Her hair had been clipped back once again; the tendrils that refused to leave her face had driven her relatively mad with her mass amount of pacing.

"Alice?" a quiet voice came from the doorway.

Turning, the woman saw a nervous White Rabbit looking at her, his paws crossed as he rubbed one over the other repeatedly.

"It's time."

She nodded her head and with a final deep breath, Alice followed him out.

The Queen was already waiting for her and the rabbit down in the courtyard, a horse awaiting Alice. She didn't speak as she leapt atop its back and headed off.

Behind her, she noticed, was everyone she had ever met in Wonderland. They all walked with her and the White Queen, from the little White Rabbit to the Bandersnatch she had battled, each with the same mournful look on their face. Honestly it bothered her to look at any of them. They made her feel as though her daughter was already dead, and she didn't like it.

The mood of the procession was more of a funeral than a rescue; then again, the White Queen said her sister had to believe she had won. She knew the woman would attempt to take the others while they were there which was why there were precautions already taken to avoid this. Alice hated all of this. The Queen knew it, forcing Alice to make her a vow to not attack anyone until the signal had been given. She didn't like that very much. So there they were, making their way to the Outlands of Underland to give the spoilt Red Queen what she wanted.

The sun hovered like a blood red orb over the desolate Outlands. Alice cringed at the sheer amount of desperation and depression she felt coming from the dead surroundings. The group stood for a moment atop the hill that looked over the dead valley, staring at the place the Red Queen had called her home since her exile. It was horrid. Alice had though the death that surrounded the Red Palace was frightening but it was nothing compared to this, the red river of heads included.

Jagged rocks and mountains seemed to reach for the red sky as though some form of creature was attempting to escape the brown dirt ground. There were not clouds in the sky, nothing to shield you from the blazing sun that seemed to have grown in size since their arrival. But none of this compared to what could only be classified as a new castle.

Chunks of the largest rock face in the valley had been carved out into windows and depressions for what, no one knew. The quality of work was poor and Alice felt a twinge of guilt when she wondered what poor creature had been forced to do this for the madwoman. The dark crags of the 'castle' and the eerie red glow the sun cast were truly unsettling. Alice felt a cringe touch her back at the White Queen ushered them on.

**Thank you to everyone. I appreciate everything you guys have done and those of you following the story. I love hearing my phone go off every time I get an email from you guys. FYI, Fanfic finally put up the Alice in Wonderland: 2010 category so there are more stories to read! yay! But don't forget about me. lol. I'm going to move it there since that's the category it should technically be in. Thank you again and more reviews! :) They make my day.**


	18. Busy Hands, Worried Hearts

**Chapter 18: Busy Hands, Worried Hearts**

"Now you're perfect." He said happily.

Olivia smiled at the man that had gone about fixing her dress only to see his smile soon waver and fade when he was finished. He didn't believe his words, and neither did she. There was no enthusiasm about what they were going through at the moment, but she found solace in not having to do it alone.

Hatter however, was enjoying keeping his hands busy. Her dress had been caught here and there when they were dragged through the woods, a bit of dirt on it but when she had stood still for him; he had gone about fixing it. She was the perfect subject, not moving one inch the entire time, though he didn't have much to do, he made her think otherwise. Her hair was another issue. The once 'smooth' locks of the young woman had become ragged for lack of a better term. Sleeping and being trudged through the forests multiple times did not agree with it.

He had frowned at her when he was done with her dress, his fingers tapping his chin as he thought of what to do. Olivia simply looked at him, her brow furrowed in slight confusion. She wondered what was going on in a head like his, but thought it best not to try too hard. She might go bonkers if she did. The thought made her giggle slightly, something that caught his attention.

The Hatter's eyes shot to hers quickly as a smile touched his face. He cocked his head slightly to the side as he usually did when not sure of why he was smiling before he went to work. If he had his hat, it would have been simpler to work, simply tying a few hat pins together as a brush, but he didn't have it. A frown touched his brow as he went to work, searching around him for something useful.

"Aha!" he declared, making his way to the far edge of the cell.

Olivia turned and was quickly reprimanded.

"No moving!" he snapped at her in a playful way.

Olivia smiled and turned once more, waiting for what he was planning. A few seconds passed as she listened to him straining to reach whatever it was he had found. Olivia fought back a giggle at the sheer absurdity of it before another joyous 'aha' sounded when he finally had whatever he was reaching for. When he had come back, the Hatter began to move so quickly, she was sure she would hurt her head if she tried to keep up with him. A flurry of white surrounded her head, but never once did it feel like he was even touching her. There were no pulled hairs, no nothing that told her he was stirring her hair.

The Hatter couldn't believe his luck when he saw the branches of a dead bush hanging from the wall of the far corner. It was spaced just enough apart to be able to brush her hair and straighten it a bit. He smiled making his way closer as he stretched for it. The damn thing was almost too far out of his reach. For some reason, his tongue came out to the corner of his mouth as he stretched, not sure of how it would help but it did. He grabbed the twig and went to work on her hair.

He saw black tresses flying around but managed to keep an eye on every single thread of her delicate hair as he worked. He had something in mind that would make her look wonderful when her head was detached. A shudder ripped through him at the thought of what was to come.

"Ow Hatter." Olivia winced.

"Oh!" he chimed, amazed he had done something to harm her. "So sorry."

She smiled as he finished his task. The Hatter took a step back, tossing the twigs to the side as he placed his hands on his hips proudly. With a nod of his head, he approved. Olivia wished she could see what he had done, what seemed to make his chest puff out so proudly, but there was nothing around. A frown touched her face before she could stop it.

"You don't like it?" Hatter asked, completely deflated.

"I'm sure it's lovely but I can't see it." She replied.

"Well," he smiled. "You look wonderful."

And she did, whether she knew it or not. The Hatter had smoothed out her hair, letting it fall in the gentle waves it was meant to. He had grabbed a few strands from the side of her face and braided them elaborately, pulling them behind much like the White Queen. But Olivia seemed to make the look all her own. She was perfect.

"Thank you Hatter." She smiled, feeling somewhat reassured by his smile. "Would you like to do yours?"

"Mine?" he asked almost shocked as he patted the wild locks. "I never have a hair out of place."

She smiled wide and giggled slightly.

"Of course not."

The two stood there, the weight of what was going to happen beginning to take its toll on the young woman. Before he could do anything, the Hatter had Olivia wrapped around him, holding tightly. Her face was buried in his jacket and he felt her shake slightly. A frown of sadness touched his brow once more as his arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding the small woman tightly to him. His chin came to rest on her head as the two stood there in silence for what seemed like an eternity before the young woman spoke.

"Thank you Hatter, for being so kind to me." She whispered.

"Well, thank you too." He replied.

As the two stood there, hoping everything around them would disappear and this would all be their own horrible nightmare, footsteps sounded. Olivia brought her head up, her arms still wrapped around the Hatter as four cards came into the room, Stayne behind them.

"It's time." The Hatter muttered under his breath so only Olivia could here.

She nodded, steeling herself for what was going to happen.

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you! There have been so many alerts and favs that I can't believe it. Thank you so much. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If so, let me know, if not, do the same just please be kind about it.**


	19. Olivia's Final Goodbye

**Chapter 19: Olivia's Final Goodbye**

The four Red Soldiers, two in front and two behind, walked the young woman and Hatter out of their cell, their hands and feet shackled with a single long chain wrapped through each restraint to keep them compliant. The Hatter had muttered a few words of encouragement to her, telling her to hold her head high and show it didn't bother her. With a heavy breath to bring forth her absent bravery, Olivia did just that. She walked forward with her head held high, making it look as though she were calm and ready. The truth was anything but.

Inside, Olivia was conflicted and afraid. Afraid was actually an understatement. Olivia was terrified. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had her breath short and labored as she and the Hatter were led out into the light. But still, she remained calm, fighting back the tears that wanted to break free. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the Hatter doing the same, smiling slightly to her as they continued on.

When they stepped out into what she would classify as a courtyard, Olivia felt the need to close her eyes. The bright mid-afternoon sun bore down on them in a foreboding red hue. She felt as though she were going to burst out into a sweat just from the effort she put forth to breathe. After the searing pain from the sudden blinding light subsided, Olivia could finally open her eyes to her surroundings.

Out of the rock seemed to be carved some kind of balcony where the Red Queen sat, staring at her with what she classified as a burning hatred. Olivia had never experienced the emotion she felt coming from that woman. Beside the silently irate woman was the smiling, or rather sneering, Knave of Hearts Stayne. She glared at him internally, refusing to let him know how much it bothered her. On either side of them, more soldiers.

The red colored cards she saw seem to glow with the red sunlight as they walked out, lining the circular area the two were being led to. A raised platform in the center of the courtyard was where they were being led, sure to be on display for all around. Olivia continued to look and saw another area where another balcony type of spot was carved into the jagged rock. Inside sat a beautiful woman with pale hair, the woman she had seen in her mother's sketchbook. The woman smiled kindly to her though her face was full of sorrow. For some reason, Olivia felt the need to bow slightly to her and did; shocked the Hatter did the same. This must have been the White Queen. In response, the two received a kind nod, something that did little to steady her heart.

Behind the woman in white were a small handful of white soldiers, glowing slightly pink in the sun's rays. She smiled internally. Instead of being cards like the Red Queen, they were chess pieces. A pawn and rook stood beside the Queen, a knight and a bishop on the other side of another woman. Olivia immediately felt her heart sink. Sitting there, next to the White Queen was her mother. All reserve fled Olivia in the moment she saw her mother's teary eyes and horribly weak attempt at a reassuring smile. There was no build to the tears, no slight burning before they fell. Instead, the moment Olivia blinked her eyes, the damn had broken and the salty liquid poured freely from her green orbs.

Hatter noticed the young woman suddenly lose her composure and felt his heart break. He had been watching her from the corner of his eye, not seeing much other than the White Queen and wondered what had caused her to become so sad so suddenly. When he looked in the direction the silently sobbing young woman had, he saw her. Sitting calmly, glistening streaks visible on her pale pink cheeks, her brown eyes showing brightly, was Alice. His Alice. She was here, back to Underland and back to him.

The Hatter felt as though he were going to burst with joy at the sheer sight of the young woman. He didn't care that he was being led to the chopping block, or that his smile was there for all others to see. All he cared about was Alice.

"Off with their heads!" Echoed loudly, shattering the perfect world he had created for himself.

In that moment, Hatter had been brought back to reality. He looked over and saw a soldier grab Olivia by the 'leash' like chain that held her wrists. With a sharp tug, he brought her up the stony steps to the crude chopping block. Another sharp tug forced her to her knees. The Hatter felt his anger begin to boil over once more at the callous way the young woman was being treated. As he took a step forward to exact his revenge on the rude soldier, his own chain was jerked tightly, forcing him to remain in his spot. He turned to the red man and glared, growling slightly before his eyes went back to what was before him.

The Red Soldier that had been holding onto the young woman's chains brought them forward to the other side of the rock her neck was to rest on and with another sharp tug, he forced her arms out in front of her so she had no way to support herself. The only thing that held the young woman up was her neck resting in the crook of rock that would catch the blade. She found herself slightly glad to go first. She wouldn't have to watch the Hatter die, the only one that had been so kind to her and made her feel better about her situation and that the blade would be its sharpest with her. It was a selfish thing to think, but she would rather it be quick than anything else.

Olivia took a deep breath as the executioner raised his axe and readied herself for the next world; a world she hoped would be as fun as this one had been before this had happened. A smile touched her lips at the thought before something surprised her.

"Doesn't tha lass get a final word?" The Hatter asked, his Scottish accent ringing loudly. Olivia didn't even have to look at him to know he was angry, and his orange hued eyes were shining.

"Oh I suppose." The Red Queen sighed. "But make it quick. I'd like to get this over with."

Olivia was a little shocked when the Red Soldier gave her a bit of slack so she may hold herself up to stand. Slowly, she did as she was allowed. The young woman stood, wiping the dust off the front of her dress as she thought about what to say. When one is given one's final words, they must be sure to encompass everything one stood for. Should she thank her friends and family for their love? Should she beg for leniency? Should she pledge her allegiance to the Red Queen to escape the blade? No. She knew what she would say and it would last forever in the minds of those she loved.

The young woman took a deep breath and looked around. She saw her mother still crying, smiling weakly to her. She saw the Red Queen waving her hand for her to hurry. She saw everything and everyone from her spot. When her eyes came to the Hatter, she smiled sweetly to him. His eyes were still orange and angry, but she received a wicked smirk in return, one that made her heart flutter in a strange way. Finally, she spoke.

"All I would like to say is," she began in a polite, quiet voice. "Down with the Bloody Red Queen!"

Her voice echoed through the courtyard she was in, riotous laughter and cheers coming from the outside of the gate, more people she assumed the White Queen had brought with her. The people in the balcony clapped and stood, her mother included. The Hatter laughed happily, clapping and clanking his chains together as he yelled 'here, here'. Olivia smiled when she turned to the Red Queen, her brow cocked defiantly. The big headed woman's face was a shade of red that blended with her hair, something that made everything worth it for the young woman.

"Off with her head now!!" she screamed.

Once again, the red soldier yanked the chains and forced her down to her knees, her neck once more in the crook of the rock. The young woman closed her eyes, a smile touching her lips as the executioner raised his axe.

"Goodbye." She heard the Hatter whisper.

"Goodbye." She replied sadly.

Silence now.

CLANK.


	20. Chaotic Escape

**Chapter 20: Chaotic Escape**

Olivia gasped at the strange sound and suddenly felt the tension on her wrists become loose. The young woman shot her eyes open and saw the axe of the executioner dug deep in the rock before her, slicing through the chain. When she glanced surprised up at the hooded man, she saw a hint of a teal green she recognized. A smile touched her lips before the 'man' pulled the axe free and moved behind her. Olivia quickly stood, the chain connecting her shackles was cut free and she was able to move.

Suddenly, before the Red Queen could speak, the gates to the courtyard were pushed open, and more soldiers to the White Queen came through along with a large spotted creature she didn't recognize. White and red armor clashed with a loud bang as fighting commenced. There was so much going on, Olivia had almost forgotten the Hatter. She spun on the spot in time to see one of the white soldiers slicing through his chains with a massive broad sword before handing it to him. The Hatter laughed manically as he waved it about, landing it hard in the chest of a red soldier, sending him nearly to pieces. The young woman smiled wide before turning to the Red Queen.

The look of horror and anger on the woman's face was completely priceless, something she would cherish for the rest of her life. The bulbous head of the woman shot to her, a glower becoming evident and the hatred she had felt before was nothing compared to what she was getting now. Olivia only laughed as the chaos around her commenced. Her finger came to her eye, pulling down her bottom lid as she stuck her tongue out at the Queen. The scarlet hue returned to the madwoman's face as Olivia leapt from the platform.

She watched as the Hatter flung his sword into the chests of multiple soldiers, taking them all down when he did and beam with pride. When he had taken down the final of the two that had come at him, he turned to see the young woman smiling to him. He returned to look, a slight laugh escaping her mouth as something clasped around her waist. The smile soon faded as she glanced down and saw the arm of someone she never wanted to touch her hold her tightly and pull her from her feet. Olivia looked up with fear in her eyes to the Hatter.

"Hatter!" she yelled as she was pulled away into the madness of the battle once more.

The Hatter had never felt the amount of hatred he felt right now. It made his body shake with rage as he took after the Knave. His massive sword would bash in the side of any soldier that got in his way as he did his best to keep the man in his sights but it was becoming difficult.

"Let go of me you disgusting thing!" Olivia shrieked, kicking and hitting as best she could.

The man ignored her as he carried her like a bag under his arm through the 'castle'. She continued to fight, futilely, as he carried her away. He saw a thick black door in front of him and smile evilly to himself as he kicked it open, slamming it shut before throwing her onto the ground. Olivia did her best to get up before he could touch her again, anger showing easily on her now bright red face. She had never been this angry before, but suddenly felt this man merited her unladylike ire.

"Let me go." She hissed under her breath.

"No." he replied simply, another twitchy smile touching his lips.

"Why? What do you want with me?"

"Nothing." He replied honestly with a slight shrug. "But you're going to be mine regardless."

The young woman shook her head, not sure she had just heard him right.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." He hissed. "No one deserves to be happy. Least of all you."

Her brow furrowed as she took one step back for every one he took forward. She was determined to keep a distance between the two of them, one he kept trying to close.

"Just let me go before this gets worse."

"No!" he yelled. "You don't know what it's like, to stay here day in and day out with that woman."

He wanted to hurt her, in truth. He wanted to have the daughter of Alice, the one that had done all of this, and hurt her. He wanted to make her feel as bad as he had. He wanted her to have to live in pain for the rest of her life for making him be exiled with the Red Queen. He may not have been as mad as the rest of them, or as violent as he tried to make others think, but after all those years with having to listen to that harpy, he had snapped. Now he just wanted to make someone feel like he had.

"You're going to beg for me to kill you by the time I'm done with you." He muttered hatefully under his breath. "Your precious mummy, your daddy, not even the Hatter is going to want you after I'm done with you."

Fear began to take hold of the young woman. Something in the man's good eye made her blood chill. It was so dark, not even glinting in the light of the room. He looked to be evil, through and through. Olivia had to keep as much room between her and him and it was becoming more difficult. She couldn't see behind her and didn't know the layout of the room, something that she realized when her back hit something hard. She froze, unable to escape the hateful glare in the man's eyes. He only smiled, quickly shooting his arms to either side of her head, further pinning her to the wall.

"It will be a slow torture. I think I'll keep you as a pet. You won't be anywhere near as pretty by the time I'm done with you. And when I am finished with you, I'll shove you out the front gate and let you walk home. How fun it will be to break the daughter of Alice."

She could feel his stank breath on her face and it made the bile return to her throat. She cringed, trying to keep from breathing in the toxic stench when something sounded loudly. A slicing sound echoed in the room.

Fearing she had been cut, Olivia's eyes shot open and to the face of the man before her. There was something wrong. His face was contorted in pain, his mouth gaping open as he tried to gasp for breath. Confused, the young woman glanced down and saw the tip of a silver dagger jammed through the man's stomach. Slowly, he stumbled back from her, his hands clamped over the tip of the blade he had once had in his side holster.

"Tha lady told ya no." an evil voice replied.

When the Knave turned, the two of them saw the wickedly smiling Hatter behind him. With the weight of the situation taking hold, and the amount of blood lost, the Knave Stayne fell forward, unconscious. But washed with relief, the young woman ran for the Hatter, latching her arms around his neck and holding him tight. The Hatter smiled, his eyes shifting back as he hugged her back.

"Come on now. We should go before someone else tries to scoop you up." He laughed.

The young woman smiled before the two ran from the room.

**Yay! You guys all rock and make me want to keep going. Thank you so much!**


	21. Alice vs The Hatter

**Chapter 21: Alice vs The Hatter**

Alice had spent the better part of the night consoling her daughter, telling her everything and trying to make her believe how sorry she was for what had happened. She would have never forgiven herself if anything had happened to her only child, and she knew the Red Queen knew that. She had been there in the young woman's bed in the White Queen's palace until Olivia had fallen asleep. She was honestly shocked her daughter was able to sleep, but after what had happened, she easily fell into a deep slumber.

The White Queen's plan had worked. Chess was more than willing to play executioner, wondering if the Red Queen would fall for the same trick twice. She had but instead of believing it had been because she was more or less a moron, he attributed it to his exceptional acting skills. The White Queen's soldiers had come in and captured the remaining Red Soldiers that had refused to leave the Red Queen's side; the others had been bought again with fear. Apparently, her 'big' sister had taken it upon herself to sneak back and take them. She had Stayne dismantle so many of them for leaving her side, that the others willing returned. True she had half the army, but they would no longer leave her side for fear of death.

The White Queen no longer trusted her sister to remain free; sure she would just come up with another plan to overtake the thrown. So, to keep the chances of that to a minimum, she had locked the Red Queen into the bowels of the castle. She hated to lock her sister up but she had given her the best cell she had, giving her a comfy bed and suitable surroundings. After all, the madwoman would be down there for the rest of her life.

Then there was the Knave. The others had been shocked to hear the Hatter had stabbed someone. Sure it had been Stayne, but still, the man had never harmed another person as long as they had known him, let alone run a blade through their gut. Perhaps he had finally reached his breaking point? But the man was fine. In his world of mad revenge, the Hatter had missed anything that would be deemed fatal and simply stabbed his flesh. Though the blade went through, the man knew what he was doing and didn't mortally wound the Knave, knowing he deserved more than the 'scratch'. He was currently in the infirmary, chained to the bed until he was well enough to be sent to the cells in the dungeon.

Right now, Alice felt herself sigh heavily, releasing the day's events from her body. The strange concoction of tea the March Hare had given her, which she suspected was drugged at the Queen's behest, had made it much easier to relax. She walked to her room, her mind slightly fuzzy and her body becoming looser than before. The woman opened her door and headed for the balcony, wanting to take in the view one last time before she slept and returned home the next morning. That was something she hadn't told Olivia yet, that they were leaving in the morning. The young woman had gone through so much already that day. It didn't seem fair to worry her more.

There she stood, leaning against the white marble railing and smiled. She was always so amazed by the beauty of Wonderland, especially at night. It was intoxicating. The bright clear sky shone over head, the stars twinkling and the moon reminding her more and more of the Cheshire Cat's smile. She chuckled at the thought before a light wrapping at the door caught her attention. She turned to see the Hatter walking in, his hat in his hands, his face looking as though he wasn't sure if he should have entered.

"Hatter!" she exclaimed happily, rushing to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Hello Alice." He said kindly, returning her affection. Though as he stood there hugging her, something seemed off. Perhaps it was because this was the first time he had ever truly held her.

She held the man to her body tightly before beginning to pull back. It was then, for the first time, the two had gotten a good look at the other. She couldn't believe her eyes, he looked the same. He had the same wild hair and eyes, the same bright colors around his eyes with the same white skin. It astounded her that the people in this world never seemed to age. Then again, she could be here for months and only a day might pass in her world. So perhaps it wasn't so astounding that they all seemed immortal.

The Hatter stared at Alice, the woman he had thought would never return. Her face was different, older than before. She had bags under her eyes that he assumed were from worry more than age, but they still weren't colored like his. They made her look tired. She had small traces of wrinkles on the outside of her eyes, creases around her mouth, and her hair had become slightly white. He imagined, from the small locket she had shown him before with the picture of her mother and father, that she had aged as well as Mrs. Kingsley. Her eyes were still the same though, the same warm brown they had been before. It was everything else that seemed so staggeringly different.

"Alice?" he asked, almost unsure it was truly her.

The smile on her face wavered slightly. Did she really look that different? No more so than the last time she had been here. The Hatter was the one that had defended her to the others, telling them time and time again that the young woman standing before them was the child that had come and gone. So why was now different?

"Yes. What's the matter Hatter?" she asked almost concerned.

"Nothing." He said with a wide smile.

Alice smiled but with less enthusiasm then before. She wasn't sure why he didn't seem to recognize her, nor why things suddenly felt a bit off. But then again, she was just happy to be back with him.

"I've missed you so much." She told him kindly, not believing she was finally in front of him.

The man forced a smile, though something was plaguing him. Why did he feel so strange? The multitude of voices and emotions surging through his mind were almost staggering. There were so many things contradicting themselves within the madness that was his mind, so many so that the Hatter found himself wishing Olivia was here if only to calm him. But then again, as he thought about why he was suddenly so bombarded by these unexpected things, one question rang out loudly in his mind. He tried to silence it with the rest of the useless things in his head but it refused, only screaming louder until it escaped his mouth.

"Why did you leave me here alone?" he asked.

The smile on Alice's face fell quickly as she stared at the sad face of her long time friend. She had hoped he would have forgotten to ask, but that was too much to hope for. She should have assumed at some point she was going to have to answer this, to answer to him. She owed him the truth at least, more than anything.

"I had to." She finally said in a quiet voice as she turned towards the balcony once more.

The Hatter followed, watching her as she sat on the small bench that had been placed off to the side of the large expanse, coming to sit next to her as he awaited her answer.

"Why?" he asked after she said nothing more. "Did you not like it here?"

"No." she said as she looked into his face, seeing the heartbreak it held. "I loved it here."

"Then why…"

"I don't belong here." She told him honestly.

"You could have." He huffed.

"No." she sighed. "This isn't my place."

"You never gave it a try, only grabbed your things and left."

She knew he must have felt hurt but had no idea how much. She knew now. She could hear it, as plain as day, every word he spoke dripped with pain.

"Hatter, I wanted to stay, truly I did, but this isn't my home."

"Then make it your home." He told her, finally looking into her eyes. "Stay now."

She saw his eyes begin to glass over; sure hers were doing the same. He was on the verge of tears, something she hadn't thought he was capable of doing. She wondered suddenly if he had cried before when she left or if it was just now.

"I can't." she replied in a broken voice.

"Why?" he pleaded, wanting her to stay more than anything.

"I have a life of my own now, a family."

"They can stay too." He said almost happily. "You and Olivia can stay in Wonderland with me and we will have the best of tea parties and…"

"I have a husband as well."

She had to say it, blurt it out like she did because he seemed to be so happy. Though the moment she had, she wished she would have remained silent. His face fell the instant she said the word and she was sure if he wasn't trying to remain so strong, he would have been crying. She had to tell him, she simply had to. She couldn't let him think that she and Olivia could stay here forever when she had James to think about.

The pain in his face made it feel like her heart was ripped from her chest while it was still beating. She had never felt so wretched in her life until now. All of the joy he had just had, all of the happiness, was gone, replaced by pure, unadulterated heartache.

When she had told him of her family, the Hatter suddenly felt overjoyed. The thought of her and Olivia remaining with him forever seemed too good to be true. It was. He had never known a single word to hurt so much. She had a husband, a man she had pledged her love and life to waiting for her in her world. His heart had all but stop beating when anger took hold. That meant another man had touched her, had kissed her, had hugged her, and had protected her when she needed it. But something was wrong. He didn't feel true anger. He was mad and disappointed, but something seemed off.

His brow furrowed in confusion at the thought, his eyes diverting from her as he stared at the marble floor. He didn't like not knowing and that was all he felt sitting next to her. Why? Why was this so off?

"Hatter?" Alice asked, not liking the amount of silence or the strange look on his face.

He turned to her, his expression unchanging.

"Can Olivia stay?"

Alice's eyes went slightly wide, shocked he had asked her something like that.

"I…"

She had no way of answering it. Honestly, it wasn't her place to answer. She didn't know if her daughter wanted to stay or not, most likely not after what had happened. But the concentration on his face when he asked her was most unnerving.

"Why do you ask?"

A pink hue had taken the man's cheeks before quickly changing back. He already had a pale color there, but in a flash it had become brighter and vanished. He had blushed.

"I would much like her to stay." He said sheepishly before looking away once more.

Alice's expression grew, her eyes going wider. If she didn't know any better, she would say the Hatter… no. No, it was impossible and she wouldn't believe it. There was no way on Earth it was true and even if it was, Olivia? She was seventeen year old girl. There was no way this would be possible.

But as she sat there, looking at the side of the man's face, she started noticing things. He was staring at his hands, his brow furrowed as though he were embarrassed. His hands were moving around one another, his fingers periodically spinning the thimbles on his finger tips as he sat there. Everything about this situation screamed the truth at her but she refused to believe it.

Alice had enough. She stood abruptly, shaking her head as she stared at the ground, muttering to herself.

"No." she finally said. "No."

The Hatter stared at her as though she had gone mad, not understanding what she was talking about. Finally, after reassuring herself that this would never happen, Alice looked into the Hatter's face.

"I'm sorry Hatter." She said with a slight smile, her hand coming to her head. "I'm a bit tired. I should get to bed early if Olivia and I are to leave on time."

"Leave?" he asked, his voice quiet and broken. Slowly he stood to better see her. "Olivia too?"

"Yes." She answered, determined to say what she had to say with as little emotion showing as possible. She had to get through this. She could cry later. "We're going home in the morning."

"Home?" he asked in a hushed voice. "When?"

"Early. Shortly after the sun rises the White Queen is giving us her potion so we can go."

"Can I say goodbye to her?"

Alice could feel how despicable the words tasted before she even said them but she had to. She had to save her daughter from being the one to break his heart.

"I don't think that'll be a good idea." She lied, feeling her stomach sink at the new shade of sadness that seemed to take over his face. "She has been through a lot since she had been here."

The Hatter's head fell enough so Alice could no longer see his eyes but she could see his shoulders shaking slightly. She watched, her own heart breaking as he knelt low, bowing to her as though he would the Queen before standing.

"Farewell then Alice Kingsley." He said in a quiet voice that sounded almost foreign to her.

With that, the Hatter turned and left the room, closing the door behind him as he did. Alice felt sick to her stomach as she ran to her bed, burying herself in her pillows and sobbing for what she had done. She cried herself to sleep that night, her tears drenching the sheets and pillows before she settled into her slumber.

**Ouch....**


	22. The Fondest of Farewells

**Chapter 22: The Fondest of Farewells**

The Hatter was crestfallen as he walked through the vast hallways that were the White Queen's palace. The only company he had was his own footsteps. He could hear nothing, not his heart beating in his chest, not the sound of his breathing, not even the voices in his mind dare speak right now. There was nothing.

As he wandered through the hallways, ignoring the beautiful artwork, never seeing the ornate carvings in the marble archways, he found himself outside a familiar door. This was the door that she slept behind. This was the door that no more than an hour ago, he had led Olivia to and bid her sweet dreams. He hadn't realized that was going to be the last thing he would say to her. He wanted to say more, to tell her goodbye and that he wished she would stay, but Alice said it was a bad idea. He glared at the memory before smiling. She was asleep. He wouldn't be able to upset her if she was sleeping.

His hand came out and wrapped around the knob, twisting it and silently opening the door just a crack. He peeked through, being sure not to open the door further than he had to incase he had to shut it. Lying on the bed, her back to him was Olivia. There were a few candles lit around the room, casting a beautiful glow about the white room. He smiled as he pushed the door open and stepped in.

The man didn't bother to close it behind him. He didn't plan on doing anything obscene that would merit a door being closed, nor did he really want to go through the trouble of opening and closing it more than need be. So with the stealth of a Cheshire Cat, he walked to her bed side and faced her.

Olivia lay on the bed on her side with her hand under the pillow, her dark hair still tied in the way he had left it. He smiled as he knelt down beside her, noticing a lock of hair falling across her nose. This wouldn't do. She shouldn't have a single hair out of place while she slept; she was far too pretty for that. With the sure hand of a hatter, he lightly gathered the hair and strung it behind her head. She felt it, cooing slightly at the contact.

"Are you awake?" he asked, partially knowing the truth.

"Yes." She answered, her eyes never opening and the words barely making it pass her lips.

He smiled. She was asleep or at least close enough that she wouldn't wake from their conversation, or maybe even remember it.

"Are you leaving tomorrow?" he asked quietly.

"No." she sighed. "I'll never leave."

His smile wavered. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"I will miss you."

"Are you leaving?" she asked in her sleep, her brow furrowing slightly.

"I'll always be in your head." He smiled before standing.

He stood there, staring at her for a moment, a light smile touching her lips. He frowned sadly, not wanting to leave her but trusting Alice with what she had told him.

Slowly, he sunk down once more. He found himself sitting on the floor, his legs crossed underneath him so he could better watch her delicate face as she slept.

"Hatter," she whispered. His head perked at the sound of his name escaping her mouth, realizing it never sounded so sweet.

"Yes?" he asked in the same silent tone, his brow creased in sadness. For once, he was grateful she wasn't looking at him.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked in an airy voice.

His heart broke the moment she had finished her sentence. He knew she was still asleep, or at least close enough to forget all of this. His eyes began to burn as he watched her, trying to figure out what he should say to her. As the burning continued, he felt it soon ebb when his eyes became blurry. He tried to blink the blurriness away only to feel something trail down his cheek. Feeling his brow furrow in confusion, the man's hand came up, his fingers touching the curious substance. A small trace of what looked like water lay on the tip of his white finger. What was it? As his mind wandered to what was falling from his eyes, his concentration was broken.

"Hatter?"

His eyes shot to Olivia and saw her open her eyes slightly. His breath caught in his throat the moment the nearly florescent green flashed at him before her heavy lids fell shut once more.

"Yes." he choked, feeling the lie try to refuse to escape his mouth. "I'll be here."

A smile touched her face as she adjusted her body once more, slipping into a slumber he knew she wouldn't rouse from. The conversation was now over and he knew it. The foreign liquid came from his eyes once more as he forced himself to stand. He felt his knees shake ever so slightly but he gathered his bearings before looking to her once more.

The Hatter forced a smile as he looked at her sadly. His hand moved, almost without his permission and lightly touched her cheeks. He saw her lips turn up in the corner as a light smile decorated her lovely face again. When he withdrew his hand, the Hatter felt a coldness take hold of his body, his heart, and his face as he turned to walk out the door, lightly closing it behind him.

As the Hatter turned and began his walk down the hallway, the man's usually joyous and carefree walk suddenly became stoic and withdrawn. He felt the madness begin to take hold once more the second he had left the room. Anger boiled, lunacy taking over, his eyes darkening, and his face feeling as though it would never smile again. He wasn't sure if he had the will to bring himself out of his internal psychosis this time. He had been lucky to do so when Alice had returned and now… He had even gone so far as to stab a person for her and she was leaving him…

**Okay, I know this is sad, and I hope you guys thoughts so cause if it wasn't, then I'm not doing something right. Let me know what you think please.**


	23. Goodbye To You All

**Chapter 23: Goodbye to You All**

Olivia rose the next morning to the bright light of the Underland sun shining through her doors, a light knock at her door.

"Come in." she smiled, for some reason feeling as though she had the best sleep of her life that night.

She had never felt better. She awoke that morning, unable to wait until she would see her friends, the Hatter the one she had mostly on her mind. For some reason, he had made his way into her dreams last night. It was a curious thing and although they didn't do anything that she wouldn't tell her mother about in the morning, she adored that it was her own private little dream. The young woman was stretching her arms over her head when her mother came through the doors.

"Hello mum." She smiled, swinging her legs out of the bed happily.

"Are you ready?" Alice asked, noting her daughter wearing her now cleaned night gown.

"Ready for what?" Olivia asked confused.

"We're leaving." Alice said calmly.

"But, I don't want to go."

"Olivia come now." Alice sighed. "This isn't our world."

"Well maybe not yours but I rather like it here." She frowned. "I'm not going anywhere."

Alice felt that horrible feeling begin to take hold once more with what she was about to say.

"What about your father?" she asked calmly.

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but couldn't form the words.

"Precisely. He will be wondering where we are and I know you don't want him to wonder forever what happened to you."

Olivia sank into the chair by a white vanity. She didn't want her father to worry but she didn't want to leave either. She felt her eyes burn. Never had she felt more comfortable then she did here. She had always felt that she was meant for something else then what was in her world. No matter how she tried, she never seemed to fit just right. Here, she did. Here she had people that would always make her smile and laugh. This place kept her on her toes, not like her world where everyone was so repressed and stuck up she felt as though she couldn't breathe. Here, people knew what fun and life really meant.

But her mother was at least right of one thing; she did have a life back in the other world. Olivia began to cry at the thought of leaving everything behind, everyone, even the Hatter. Oh the Hatter. Just thinking of him made her heartbreak.

Alice felt horrid for what she had done but felt it was also for the best. She walked to her daughter's side, a few tears welling in her eyes as she leaned down and hugged the young woman to her. Olivia held tight for something to hold on to, to steady herself.

Alice remained by her daughter's side for a long while before the young woman had calmed herself. Slowly, Olivia stood, and Alice led her to the White Queen. But as they walked, she noticed something had changed greatly in her daughter's face. The light that seemed to shine in Olivia's eyes seemed to dim slightly, her cheeks loosing the pale pink hue they had always kept. Her daughter looked more like the walking dead then anything else.

Finally, they reached the White Queen's kitchen where she stood over a boiling potion, placing her finishing touches on it. She smiled when the two entered before seeing the detached look on Olivia's face and frowning slightly. She could see the sadness and it hurt her. A thought came to the Queen's mind. If Alice wouldn't let her stay, then she would at least give her something to remember Underland by forever.

"Are you ready?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes." Alice said in an almost unsure tone.

It was then the Queen nodded. She had gathered the potion in a small bottle, one for each woman when something caught her eyes. The young woman smiled kindly to the door behind the two women.

"It seems some have come to say their farewells."

Turning, Alice smiled at the small group that had come to say goodbye. Olivia had turned quickly to find everyone she had met, missing the one she had truly wanted to see. Her face fell once more.

"Where's Hatter?" she asked sadly.

"We don't know." Mallymkun said a quiet voice. "He vanished last night."

Olivia did her best to hide the wince at the mention of not saying goodbye to the one that meant so much to her, if anything to keep the others from reading it the wrong way. Opening her eyes, she smiled to them all.

"Farewell, Olivia." Chess said in a cool tone as he came forward, the young woman hugging him tightly. He was softer than he looked.

"Goodbye Chessur." She said sadly, smiling that he had said her actual name.

She went about, hugging everyone, even the March Hare which was harder then she had thought. He squirmed more then she had ever imagined but she had finally gotten her hug. The White Queen stood before the two, handing each of them a vile as she smiled sweetly and kindly. But Olivia couldn't care less if she tried. She wanted to see the Hatter, her Hatter. She felt empty without him and didn't like it one bit.

A hand came under her chin and forced her to look up. She did and saw the kind eyes of the White Queen looking back at her.

"I want you to have something." She said kindly.

Olivia looked at her confused for a moment. She didn't want any gifts. She wanted a hug from her dearest friend.

"For your bravery." She said as though she could read the young woman's mind. Honestly, it wouldn't surprise Olivia if she could.

Olivia watched as the young Queen removed her bracelet and handed it to her, wrapping it around Olivia's delicate wrist before clasping it. It was made of beautiful silver, threads tied into one another with a single blue gem, similar to a sapphire, in the center. She examined it before glancing up at the young woman.

"If you ever feel you miss us, or that this was a dream, just look at the bracelet." She smiled before leaning forward and kissing the young woman on the forehead.

"Thank you, your Majesty." She said kindly.

But still the Queen could see the disappointment on her face and knew immediately what it meant.

"You care for him, don't you?" she asked blatantly.

Olivia's eyes shot from the jewelry on her wrist to the Queen, shock on her face and that of Alice's too.

"I…" she stammered, unsure of how to answer.

That however, was all the White Queen needed. She smiled sweetly again before looking to Alice.

"He's my friend." she answered quickly.

The Queen nodded knowingly.

"All you have to do, is drink the potion." The White Queen smiled. "And you will be home."

Alice looked to her daughter who stared at the blue mixture, not truly wanting to drink it but having no real choice. She glanced around the room once more, hoping the Hatter would magically come walking out of nowhere to see her off but after a few minutes of waiting, he never showed.

Tears welled in her eyes as she drank the potion in one gulp, her mother soon following. The room spun for a moment before everything went black.

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU!!!!! **


	24. It Was More Than A Dream

**Chapter 24: It Was more Than A Dream**

Olivia yawned as she rose from her bed. Her head hurt as she looked around the darkened room. The young woman glared at the loud knocking coming from her door.

"Olivia?" a male voice asked as the door cracked.

A head popped in and smiled to her.

"Still asleep at this hour?" he laughed as he walked in and threw the large, thick curtains open, filling the room with bright light.

"Morning father." She smiled, her hand coming to shield her eyes from the sudden light.

"Oh where did you get that?" he asked as he sat on the edge of her bed.

Olivia looked at him curiously before noticing the silver jewelry hanging from her wrist. Shock took over the young woman as she held it in her hand, staring at it and examining it carefully. It was real.

"Uh, a friend." She muttered, realizing her father was still staring at her. "A friend gave it to me."

"Well, it's lovely." He smiled, kissing her forehead before standing. "Your mother's already downstairs, waiting for you to join her for breakfast."

"Of course." She smiled, hiding her anger.

When he father had closed her door, the young woman leapt from her bed and grabbed her robe, throwing it on before storming down the stairs. There, sitting in a chair near the window as she went over her work, was Alice. She turned to her daughter and smiled sweetly as she set down her reading glasses.

"Something the matter dear?" she asked, noticing the glare in her daughter's eyes. "Didn't you sleep alright?"

"It wasn't a dream." She nearly hissed, trying to stay quiet enough her father wouldn't hear her.

"Beg pardon?" Alice asked, hoping Olivia wasn't speaking about Wonderland.

Olivia didn't reply as she held up her arm. Alice sighed heavily, her hand coming to the bridge of her nose. Out of all the things that passed through the portal, the bracelet, proof the world she had been to was real, came through on her wrist.

"Have a seat."

The young woman watched her mother intently as she did as she asked; sitting in the chair in front of her mother, waiting to hear what was going to be said.

"Yes, it was real." She said in a quiet voice.

"All of it?"

"Yes." She nodded.

Instead of being angry, Olivia was overjoyed. That meant the people were real, the Hatter was real. She felt her chest swell happily at the thought of being able to see him whenever she wanted, to hug him again.

Alice could see the shift from anger to joy in the young woman's face and shook her head. Olivia noticed.

"What?"

"You can't go back."

The blatant sentence shocked her to her core.

"Why not?" she snapped in a high pitched voice.

"You can't pass between the two worlds whenever you want." Alice reprimanded under her breath. "We aren't meant to live there. This is our world."

"Yours maybe but not mine." She said angrily as she stood.

Alice sighed to herself. She could see the ire in her daughter's eyes when she spoke of Wonderland. She felt horrible about what she had done; separating the two, but it was something that had to be done. They were too different, unable to stay in the same place.

Olivia dressed herself in her room, feeling tears well in her eyes once more as she collapsed on the bed. She felt her body shake and wished she had his arms to hold her tightly. She wanted to look into his eyes and see the amazing green they were. She wanted to hear his laugh, his giggle, to see him smile. She wanted to be near him. But that would never happen again. She would never see any of it, never hear him or have him hold her. She felt horrible, unable to think of anything other than the man that had made her feel so loved.

"Olivia?" a quiet voice asked from the door of her room.

"Leave me." She said in a muffled voice, her face covered in a pillow.

Alice sighed as she stepped into the room. Her daughter was curled on the bed, a pillow held tightly in her arms as she shook, sobbing into the plush fabric.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, sitting next to the young woman and stroking her hair slightly. "You really are going to miss it aren't you?"

"It was the only place I have ever felt comfortable." She muttered, turning her head so she could speak away from the pillow.

"Really? And the Hatter?"

"He made me smile." She said, her voice full of love when she mentioned him.

Alice felt a twinge of jealously. Oh God. Sudden realization surged through Alice, making her feel completely wretched as her eyes shot wide. She was jealous. She was jealous of her daughter and the Hatter.

Alice sighed to herself. Were her reasons for forcing her daughter to leave really because she thought it best, or was it because she was jealous? She wasn't even sure. Had she just forsaken her truest friend and her daughter a chance at being truly happy because she was jealous of them? She sat there thinking about it, her conclusion making more and more sense than before.

She didn't like the way the Hatter had reacted to her daughter, or the way he looked at her. She didn't like the way her daughter seemed to change completely after their departure, her mood becoming darker than before. She had done it for selfish reasons. She felt horrible for what she had done and now there was no way to undo it.

"I'm sorry." She repeated as she hugged her daughter the best she could. "I am so sorry for what I did."

Olivia turned to her mother with a quizzical glance.

"What did you do?" she asked curiously.

Alice fidgeted slightly, something Olivia already knew how to interpret. She shot out of her bed and stared at her mother in disbelief.

"That's why he didn't come to say goodbye?" she nearly shrieked.

Alice didn't answer only looked away.

"You made me leave. You made him walk off didn't you?" she asked, pleading for it not to be true as tears flowed freely once more. "Leave me alone."

Alice looked up to her sadly.

"Get out!" she screamed, diving into the bedding once more.

Alice sighed heavily to herself, feeling horrible for her selfish deeds as she left the young woman's room. One day she would forgive her, hopefully.


	25. A Life with or Without Wonderland

**Chapter 25: A Life With or Without Wonderland**

Alice watched her daughter slowly fade into her own world as time passed. It had been nearly week since they had come back from Wonderland and she had yet to speak a word to anyone. Olivia would stay in her room most of the time, staring out the window as though she were mourning the loss of a loved one. Then again, perhaps she had.

She had tried multiple times to speak to the young woman, but every time Alice did, she was received with silence. It was as though Olivia were gone to the world, imagining a place that she had felt happier. And she was. Olivia would dream that the Hatter or the White Rabbit, someone, would come walking up the drive and come to steal her away. But they never came. No one ever came. James, her father, had asked Alice multiple times what was wrong with the young woman to which she could only reply, 'she is dreaming of another place'.

"Olivia?" Alice said in a quiet voice as she stepped into the room, noticing the uneaten food on the small table.

The young woman didn't reply or move, she simply remained staring out the window like the statue she had become.

"Olivia why don't you take a walk?" she asked kindly.

Again, she didn't reply.

"I know how you feel." She finally said in a quiet voice.

"No." Olivia replied. "You really don't."

Alice was caught off guard by her daughter's voice. It had been so long since she had spoken and it was almost foreign to finally hear it.

"With all due respect mother," Olivia said as she turned to face the woman. "I'd rather be alone."

Her voice held no emotion. It was almost like a robotic phrase that had been repeated multiple times before, but the most unnerving part was it coming from her daughter's mouth. After speaking, she turned back to the window.

"I do, in fact." Alice replied rather insulted her daughter had spoken to her in such a way after finally choosing to speak.

The young woman turned to her mother once more, her face still blank though Alice could feel she was waiting for her to explain. Alice sighed for a moment, thinking of the words and how they whould exit her mouth before actually speaking. The last thing she wanted to do now, was cause her daughter to sink further into this depression she found herself in.

"Sometime ago," Alice began in a calm tone. "When I was a little older than you are now, I found my way back into Wonderland."

"You had been before?"

"By accident as a child I had found the rabbit hole and fallen in." she said with a faint smile at the memory before continuing on with her story. "When I had come back the last time, I had been convinced it was all a dream, not daring to believe such a place could really exist. But whether or not I believed it was real, I had been thrust into a situation completely out of my control. It had been wirtten in their Oraculum, an oracle type devise, that once I returned, I was supposed to fight a beast the Red Queen controlled and free the entire land."

"No offense mother, but this has nothing to do with how I feel."

"It has everything to do with it." Alice snapped, causing her daughter to jump slightly. "I fell in love with Wonderland in my brief time back. It is unlike any place I had ever seen before in my life, or since. After I slew the Jabberwocky,"

"Jabber-what?"

"Jabberwocky. It was this horrendous beast with a forked tongue and wings." she said with a slight cringe. "But once I was done with what I had been called back to do, I knew it was time to come home. Wonderland isn't my world, no more than it is yours. We simply don't belong down there."

"Says who?" she asked with a cocked brow. "I've never felt more comfortable, or happy for that matter, anywhere up here. Down there, everything seemed so..."

"Odd?"

"Surprisingly normal." she sighed.

That had not been the answer Alice had thought she would hear. From the tone of her daughter's voice and the way she had been acting since their return made Alice wonder if she had truly made the right decision in removing her from it. But now, she was forced to rethink everything. She had thought at the time, that her daughter would simply awake the next morning, slightly confused about what she had dreamed. Instead, she had slipped into a depression, seeming to wish more then anything that she could return. Thinking now, Alice sighed at how foolish she had been. She was jealous of her little girl. She was jealous of her feelings for the Hatter, ones she knew she should have. She was jealous that the young woman seemed so brave when confronted with her beheading. And she was jealous that in her heart, she knew Olivia would fit in more down there, than she did up here. Perhaps there was a reason she had been taken, that it had been written in the Oraculum like Alice's battle. What did it matter now? She had done something irreversible at her daughter's expense.

Olivia on the other hand, felt her mind whirl with thoughts that had not dared be expressed on her face. Her mother had slew a 'Jabberwocky'? She was certain, if she had been confronted with something that had a name that terrible, she wouldn't have been able to act so brilliantly. This meant that her mother was the champion she had dreamed about, the flash of wild blond hair that had been clad in armor with a sword. Sure her dreams were flashes, but some of them stayed with her more than others, and that was one of them. This meant her mother was the one she had written her poem about. That was why she had been treated so well in the presence of the Queen, she had saved them. She had been curious at the time of their departure, as to why the White Queen had bowed slightly to her mother, but was too distraught with having to leave to ask why. It also explained why the Cheshire Cat, Knave of Hearts and the Red Queen kept mentioning her mother and seemed so surprised she was the daughter. In the fight, her mother had single-handedly destroyed a tyrannical monster, and killed her vicious pet. Olivia felt her heart swell with pride for being the daughter of Alice. But that pride and love seemed to do little in the way of filling the hole that had been carved when she left the wondrous world just beyond the rabbit hole.

"If you could go back, would you?" Alice finally asked.

"In a heartbeat." She replied without hesitation.

"You care for him don't you?" she asked with a slight twinge.

"Does it matter? I couldn't find Underland if I tried."

"Go for a walk Olivia, please. At least for a while."

"I'd rather not." She answered.

"Then come with me to our tree." Alice said in a hopeful voice. "It's been ages it seems since we've gone."

Olivia didn't answer.

"I'll leave you alone it you come with me." She said almost irritated.

Olivia stood and walked to her mother, her indication she would come. Alice grumbled internally that she had to bribe the young woman but took the opportunity. After gathering a few supplies, the two made their way to the carriage and set off for the tree.

They sat in silence for a while and it couldn't be more deafening than if Olivia had been screaming. Alice would simply watch her forlorn daughter, feeling guiltier as time went by. Olivia simply stared off into the horizon expectantly. But as the two sat there, Alice noticed something glowing from under her daughter's glove. Curiously, she cocked her head to the side and examined it further as she stood.

"What is that?" Alice finally asked.

Olivia looked to her mother and noticed her pointing to the bracelet on her wrist. The young woman had refused to remove it since she had come back, but now it was doing something it had never done before. The small blue sapphire in the center, was glowing lightly.

"It's never done that before." She muttered as she held it up.

When she had, the glow dimmed slightly. The two women frowned at the gem before she lowered her wrist and let it fall to her side as she sighed. But when she had, the gem glowed brighter.

"What is it doing?" Alice asked curiously.

Olivia glanced down and noticed the action before seeing something on the other side of the tree. She held out her wrist and stepped closer to it, the gem shining brighter than it had before. When she reached the hole under the tree, the blue was shining brighter than the sun could on its best day.

"It's a rabbit hole." Olivia said quietly.

Alice felt herself smile. The Queen was a most clever woman. She knew then, what Alice had only found out now. Her daughter truly was meant to live in the crazy world that was Wonderland.

"It's meant to find ways to Wonderland."

Olivia's head shot to her mother's, a smile forming on her face for the first time in a while.

"I can go back?" she asked, her voice shaking with pure joy.

"It seems that way." Alice answered almost sadly.

Olivia noticed the tone in her mother's voice and smiled sweetly to her, turning to face with an expression a mother would show a child. The thought of Olivia being maternal to her made Alice laugh internally.

"That's where I belong." She told her mother kindly.

"I know." Alice said as she grabbed her daughter, hugging her tightly to her chest. "Will you come back?"

"I… don't know." Olivia answered honestly. "But… do you think they will want me back?"

Alice knew by 'they' she meant 'he'. As she pulled back from her daughter, she smiled sweetly, her eyes turning a light red as tears began to form. Her hand came up and lightly pushed a stray piece of her daughter's hair behind her ear.

"Of course." She smiled as she pulled Olivia's head down and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead. "Please keep in touch."

"How?" Olivia asked curiously. "I thought no one could leave."

"The White Rabbit can. Ask if he will bring me letters. I will write you every day and when he comes, give them all to him just in case I don't have one ready."

"Thank you." She said as she hugged her mother tightly, unable to express how happy she truly was at the moment. She was certain she would burst if she didn't have her mother holding her so tightly. "Thank you so much mummy."

"I only want you to be happy." Alice said through her tears. "And if this is what I have to do, then so be it."

The two parted and for a moment, Olivia stood still, her mother going about adjusting everything on her to make sure she was perfect.

"Now, the door is behind the red curtain. Take the key before you drink the potion and there should be a cake nearby. Take a very small bite when you're on the other side so you can be back to normal. And I mean a _very_ small bite. You might be better off either licking it or taking a crumb." She said as she cried, still adjusting her daughter's clothing. "Now, are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes." She smiled, almost bouncing with excitement. "Thank you again."

Alice kissed her daughter once more before Olivia stepped away. She watched as the raven haired woman knelt over the rabbit hole, glancing down into the blackness.

"Olivia," Alice finally said, waiting to speak until her daughter glanced at her. "Happy birthday."

"I love you mummy." Olivia said sweetly before disappearing through the portal.

"I love you too darling." Alice replied to herself.

**This one is kind of long but this have started to pick up and there is only ONE chapter after this. Yay! You guys have followed through to the end. And I want to thank all of you so much for all of your reviews and alerts and everything. Thank you all.**


	26. What It's Like When Worlds Collide

**Chapter 26: This Is What It's Like When Worlds Collide**

The Hatter glared at the desolate table before him. He had been stewing in his anger for months now. Days came and went and there he sat, watching, waiting, for the young woman's return. The problem was, he hadn't once moved, not daring to in fear of being gone when she showed up once more. He wished he had said something to her. He wished she would have stayed. He wished he would have ignored what Alice had said. He wished he would have told her how he felt. And he wished more than anything that she was here to calm his head.

Thackery, the March Hare and Mallymkun the Dormouse would come and check on him periodically but never staying too long. They couldn't survive his wrath. They couldn't remember the last time his eyes had been the normal green. Every time he looked at any of them, they could feel his rage emanate through them from the orange orbs that glared back. Aside from checking on him every couple of days, they avoided the now truly Mad Hatter. They weren't even sure he moved between their visits, his body always in the same position. After a while, when the dirt began to settle on him, and signs of the weather doing their damage, they were sure. He hadn't moved an inch.

As he sat there, thinking and listening to the random voices in his head that were his only company, the Hatter remembered something Alice had told him. She had said that only thirteen years had passed since she had left the first time, despite it being nearly two hundred for him. Time wasn't the same for their two worlds. That meant in the months of Olivia's absence here, it was only days. They had once asked the White Queen what the difference was. The woman smiled sweetly and remarked 'it is two weeks and a day here, to their one'.

That mean that in the 'thirteen' years Alice had been gone, it had really been one-hundred and ninety five years. Nearly two Underland centuries he sat there waiting for her to return, staring at the table, rarely leaving. And this last time, he had waited a little over three centuries for her, only twenty passing in her world. The numbers felt staggering. Half a millennium, he waited for Alice. But that, some how couldn't compare to now.

The pain and abandonment he had felt in those long years, was nothing compared to the three and a half months he waited for Olivia. Those three months felt as though she had left more than a hundred years ago, a thousand. Time meant nothing anymore, only the aching anger he felt at the thought of her leaving him to his own devices for that amount of time. Didn't she know how horrid it would be to leave someone with his mind scape to himself? How could she be so careless, so thoughtless?

He growled to himself as he wondered if she had moved on. He was certain she had. She probably had a husband and a _brat_ of her own. She would have forgotten about him even if she didn't. No one seemed to remember the Hatter. He wasn't sure how he was so forgettable when more time passed here and he was able to recognize everyone after so long. The anger began to fester again.

He was meant to suffer, that was all he could think. He was meant to sit and let his anger and self-hatred fester within himself until her unlikely return. He growled to himself, glaring at the rotted food, molded tea, and broken china on the table before him. It disgusted him. The sweets lacked everything he had once held dear, the tea tasting as though it might as well be acid in his mouth. The table cloth had long since began to tatter and wear away, pieces of the white fabric fading to the point it was transparent, and he knew his clothes were no better.

A while back he had felt a spider making its home on his shoulder, connecting its elaborate web to his jacket and hair. He didn't care. The spider wouldn't leave him, it was his only friend now. The sun would beat down on him, bleaching the dark fabrics of his clothes until the dirt and dust had settled into a thick crust around him. He was certain he had nearly half an inch of it resting on his skin, and still he didn't move. He just sat, and watched.

She would never come back, ever. He wasn't worth her return. It took Alice more than a decade to return and even then she didn't remember him. It would be the same with Olivia. If she did come back, she wouldn't know him and he would have to sit there and keep fighting the odd feelings she roused in him. The man cringed at the thought.

What did he have to offer if she came back? Nothing. He couldn't even offer her rational conversation. Why would she come back to Underland anyway? The last time she was here, she was nearly beheaded and taken by the Knave. She spent her entire visit in a cell. What about that would make her come back? None of it. He wouldn't return if that had been his experience.

There it was again, that icy cold feeling that wrapped around his heart and held it tightly. He hated it when it happened but he couldn't help it. It happened whenever he thought about Olivia. It was the only indication he had that he could feel anything anymore, that she still gave him that feeling. Well, at least her memory did. Perhaps he should be grateful just to have the memory, especially with his mind frame.

But as he sat there, something came into his vision. Ahead of him, pushing their way through the thick, overgrown foliage, was something that looked nearly blue. He couldn't tell what it was, nor did he really feel like moving to get a better look. He had lost his will to move. But still, the ruffled figure kept walking forward.

Curiosity taking over, the Hatter looked up slightly, the rim of his hat still keeping much of it out of his line of sight. It was enough. He saw the hem of a sky blue dress and shoes walking towards him. He felt his heart leap as he slowly looked up the rest of the way, the first time since he had sat in that seat.

A sweet smile touched the young woman's face as she looked at the man before her. She hadn't even noticed how disheveled he looked, all she cared about was seeing the man she had wished to see in person once more. The Hatter froze, anger taking hold once more.

_How dare she come back after all this time? She's just going to leave again._ He thought to himself as he sprang from his seat. He advanced on her, his eyes glaring and her smile wavering slightly, dust and dirt falling from him with each step he took until a slight trail formed behind him.

"Ya come ta play, and stay for a bit. Then get tired of us all and run off again." He hissed in a voice she had only heard him use when speaking with the Red Queen.

Olivia felt her blood run cold for a moment but she didn't let it stop her. She had missed him so much, her emotions beginning to take hold. Suddenly, she ran for him. The Hatter froze for a moment as the young woman collided with him, her arms wrapped around his body as she held on tightly. The dust from the impact encased them in their own special, opaque bubble, shielding anyone around them of the two, or their ears from hearing anything. But as he stood there, he felt something curious was touching his face. It took him a moment to realize that the young woman's lips were clamped down over his.

The Hatter felt any anger he might have ever felt flee from him completely, his eyes shifting back to the green shade they had longed to be for months. Slowly, his eyes closed as he held her to him, feeling the desperation from her flood into his very being. His mind was suddenly quiet, his emotions in control, his body finally whole. He felt her mold into his arms as the two held one another, not daring to break their hold one another until air became thin. After a few moments, the young woman pulled away from him, her forehead resting on his chin as she cried.

"I've missed you terribly Hatter." She said in a broken voice.

His arms wrapped around her and held her to his chest tightly, fearing she would disappear if he didn't. After a moment, he pulled back and looked into her bright green eyes, his hand wiping away her tears.

"My name is… Tarrant." He said almost happily, slightly surprised he remembered it. "Tarrant Hightopp."

"Tarrant." She repeated with a smile. "I like it."

"You won't be leaving again, will you?" he asked quietly, his face dropping slightly at what the answer might be.

"Never." She smiled, never being more certain of anything in her whole life.

"Splendid!" he chimed happily before glancing down for a moment and noticing his clothing. "Oh my. Something has happened to my clothes."

The young woman laughed through her tears and hugged him to her once more. This was her home. She was meant to live in a world where her poems made sense, where everything was something it wasn't, where the mad were more revered than scholars, and where the man who cared for her had long since lost his mind. This was her Wonderland.

~Fin~

**I'm sure you guys are getting tired of hearing me gush about how grateful I am to all of you for reading, but damn! What do you expect when you guys have been so great about it? Okay, so here it is, yeah this says FIN and it's_ technically_ supposed to be the final chapter, but the other night I suddenly started narrating another small bit of a story. Just kind of a cute little look at the two of them after this. Let me know if you guys want to read it. I demand 5 reviews that want to read it! lol. But again, I know most of you, probably about 90% wanted an AxH mix but you still kept reading otherwise. Thank you so much! Let me know if you want the extra look at the young woman and her Hatter.(Oh and the time thing... well, personally, it seemed kind of fitting since Alice was there for a few days and maybe a half hour had passed in her world, so yeah... I just kinda made something up that fit a little bit. Besides, they can be ageless in Wonderland, why not? Everything else impossible happens there, why not that?)  
**


	27. Wonderland Never Ceases To Amaze

**Okay, I got six and I couldn't wait any longer. I want to post it now! lol. Please, read and review one final time. Enjoy~**

**Chapter 27: Wonderland Never Ceases To Amaze**

The young girl had begun her day like so many others, tying her hair back in a ribbon her mother had given her when she was younger, donning a homemade, elaborate dress that was made just for her, and gathering her notebook. As the sun began to rise on another glorious day, she found herself walking through the gardens of the White Castle, the place that had been her home now for as long as she could remember. She always enjoyed her private walks, watching all of the curious animals fly about; the strange bugs Underland had to offer making their way through the flowers, talking and silent alike. And again today, she found herself sitting on her feet in the garden as she opened the pages of her mother's sketchbook, a gift she had received a while back. But as she sat there, running her fingers over the beautiful images, she felt a presence near her. When she turned, she saw the smiling face of a cat appear, his body soon following.

"Hello Chessur." She said sweetly.

The cat closed his eyes, his smile widening at the sound of her delicate voice. The tune it sang reminding him of a symphony of the sweetest bells, making it foreign yet familiar in its ring. And he knew that even if she were capable of screaming and shouting, her voice would not lose that tone of airy innocence.

"You know my name?" he finally asked as he opened his eyes to his company.

"Of course." She laughed, the laugh sweeter than her words.

"But how?" he asked curiously, rolling onto his back as he stared at the brightest shade of green he had ever witnessed in someone's eyes.

"Mother has sketched you, remember?" she smiled, turning to the page he adorned and showing it to him.

The cat floated closer and examined the drawing. She laughed as he tilted his head in all manners that would pain a normal being before purring his delight.

"I think she caught my best side." He approved. "When did she draw this?"

"Ages ago." She answered, closing the book to give him her undivided attention.

"Well, it seems she has a better memory then I thought." He smiled, "She is one of the few who has kept her head after all."

He smiled, popping his head off and rolling it down his arm before tossing it back to his shoulders to prove his point. The young girl laughed happily at the display, smiling brilliantly.

"And where, prey tell Mr. Cat, have you been for so long?"

"Here, there. A bit of everywhere I suppose. I've been wandering around Underland for a while now it seems. I've missed much in my absence."

"Then may I suggest you don't disappear again?" she asked as her hand came out to pet the wonderfully soft fur of the unusual feline.

Chess purred, his eyes closing as he leaned into her touch. He was a cat after all.

"Perhaps…" he began, his paws tensing in the air as she scratched his chin. "I can manage to remain. At least for the time being."

"Oh please do." She said happily. "I would much like to have another friend around."

He smiled, silently agreeing as he slowly floated to the ground and came to rest near her lap. The young girl still smiled as he rolled onto his back, letting her scratch his large belly. For some reason, she found herself wondering what he had eaten to make him so plump. Ah, too much tea, she surmised. The two sat there for a moment, Chessur more than willing to let her go about petting him until the end of time if he hadn't caught sight of the ribbon in her hair. The wind was blowing it softly and being unable to stop his feline instincts; his hand shot out and batted at it. She smiled, pulling it from her hair with a light tug. Her locks came spilling down, distracting the cat for a moment before the piece of thin silk touched his nose. The 'hunt' was on.

Chessur remained on his back, batting and swatting at the silk ribbon, much to his friend's delight for what seemed an eternity. Without either of them noticing it, the sun had begun to set, already falling behind the tall white marble walls that surrounded the palace. But still, they remained until something shattered their fun.

"Alice!" a voice called out loudly.

The young girl's head shot towards the direction of the sound as she sighed and stood, gripping the sketchbook to her chest as she lightly dusting off her handmade dress.

"_The _Alice?" Chessur asked shocked, knowing it couldn't be true as he looked at the young girl.

"She's my grandmother." Alice smiled as she ran off towards the call.

Chessur sat up in his spot, his smile growing wide as the young girl of no more than seven ran off to the front doors of the palace. He should have seen it before. Her now freed hair swung with her body as she ran, the soft curls bouncing joyfully. The brightest blond he could have imagined shinning in the fading sun and what looked like natural orange streaks ran through it causing it to look as though it were an untamable fire. The girl's eyes had been the brightest shade of chartreuse he had ever witnessed and now, he saw why.

The cat disappeared quickly, floating towards the young girl's destination in time to find her run into the arms of her mother. The raven haired woman smiled, laughing joyously as she picked the child up, hugging her tightly to her frame, her father standing beside them. Together, they were perhaps the most picture perfect family he would ever hope to see in Underland, each one complimenting the other completely. Olivia kept the Hatter sane and focused while he made sure she was always a bit mad. Their daughter Alice seemed the perfect complement to the two and, even harboring so much of her grandmother in her appearance it was staggering, seemed to fit into this world better than the real Alice had. The odd family smiled, the Hatter placing a light kiss on his wife's head before scooping their daughter from her arms and leaning close to her.

"Alice," he said calmly and quietly. "Your mother doesn't seem to think that pillows make the best sleds."

"They do too mummy." Alice said, almost insulted her mother would disagree with her daddy.

"I'm simply not convinced." Olivia replied with a mock haughty tone, crossing her arms over her chest with a faint smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The Hatter smiled to the woman before turning to his daughter once more.

"Shall we prove her wrong?" he asked slyly.

"Yes." She declared as he set her down.

Within a flash, the young girl ran into the palace, presumably to fetch as many pillows as she could to prove her point while in a fit of near hysterical laughter. The Hatter soon followed behind in the same fashion.

"She is just like her father." Olivia smiled, muttering the words to herself as she walked indoors though they ran loudly in the invisible Cheshire Cat's ears.

He was definitely going to stay around now. He smiled to himself a thought crossing his mind. Wonderland never ceased to amaze.

**AWE! I was nearly asleep when this popped into my head and I had to write it down right away otherwise I know I would have forgotten it and I'm so glad I did. Just wanted to thank all of you. This was by far the most fun story I have ever written and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you again!**


End file.
